Hasta que la Eternidad nos separe
by LadyAzu
Summary: Hay vida después de la muerte? Con quien pasarás la eternidad? Te casaste o sacrificaste por amor y al final de todo que te queda? Solamente contigo hasta la eternidad. RL/NT RL/SB JP/LE SS/NT
1. Cosas de Vida y Muerte

Hola Mundo! Pues aquí tengo otra historia disparatada de mi mentecita linda! Todo pasa después de que mueren en la batalla final y están en el cielo. De una vez digo que no seguiré el consepto cannon del "cielo" que muchos católicos podamos tener. Sino que será una adaptación rara del "más allá" de Dragon Ball Z, no se si recordaran que todos aun muertos tenian cuerpo y toda la cosa. Pues bien, algo así será esto.

También aviso que aunque la pareja principal de mi historia es Tonks/Snape, voy a meterme un poco con el Slash Remus/Sirius, solo para efectos de drama, aunque también me gusta mucho esta pareja! Así que si son algo homofóbicos y no quieren ni leer menciones al respecto...pues no entren, aunque aun no se que tan explicito será esto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia principal no son mías! Yo solo juego un rato con la vida de estas personitas XD!

Sin más que decirles...los dejo con mi primer capítulo.

**Capítulo 1: Cosas de vida y muerte.**

Curioso. Muy curioso. ¿Qué curiosa es la vida a veces no? Estoy aquí en medio de una guerra que lleva ya tanto o más que mi vida…He tomado como objetivo personal el ayudar a terminarla… porque quiero una mejor vida para mi hijo. Mi pequeño Teddy Lupin.

Corro a través de los ríos de sangre y devastación, con mi misión tan clara como el agua turbia del lago negro. Sólo quiero que esto termine…sólo quiero estar con mi hijo…sólo quiero…

-¡mi querida sobrina! Jajajajajaja

La voz de mi desquiciante tía Bellatrix detiene mi carrera a ningún lugar. Y comienza la batalla. Salto, corro, me agacho, ataco y vuelvo a correr. Me persigue, me ataca y casi me mata. ¿Todo esto tiene sentido? ¿Cuándo gane alguien…todo terminará? A mí alrededor veo hechizos pasar como fuegos artificiales, colores como el rojo, amarillo, azul, morado y el tan temido verde…No sé cómo, pero ahora me encuentro a la mitad de un fuego cruzado, solo alcanzo a tirarme al piso y ver como mi querido esposo cae a manos de Dolohov… ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Sólo soy capaz de ver el cuerpo inerte de Remus a pocos pasos míos…y todo en mi mente se bloquea….he llegado a un punto sin salida. Me levanto y giro sobre mi…solo veo humo, tierra, sangre….fuegos artifíciales y caras sin rostro…salvo un rostro…Remus…

-¿jajajajajaja que te pasa querida? ¿Le cortaron la correa a tu lobo?... ¡con gusto te mandare al otro mundo! ¡Avada Kedavra!

Solo volteo hacía la risa que me tortura un poco más…y veo pasar mi vida ante mis ojos…no me arrepiento de nada…sé que mi hijo quedará en buenas manos…sé que ayude a construir un lugar mejor para él…y con una última exhalación me dispongo a caer en los brazos de la muerte, porque sé que me reuniré con el amor de mi vida para toda la eternidad…. ¿verdad?

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Patético. Muy patético. ¿Qué patética es a veces la vida no? Estoy tirado en este suelo mugroso…en esta casa mugrienta esperando mi inminente muerte. Digo…porque por si yo no lo había notado una serpiente loca y totalmente mortal me acaba de morder el cuello… ¡Patético! Una serpiente…justamente una serpiente… Pero si ya decía yo que la vida no podía ser más irónica. Otra cosa patética es a lo que me dedico los últimos instantes de mi vida…estoy por empezar una disertación psicoanalítica sobre qué es lo que me ha traído a este momento, pero unas pisadas cercanas a mí me lo impiden. ¿Qué una persona no se puede morir en paz? ¿Quién será?...volteo un poco el cuello, no mucho pues duele y a quien veo…a Potter!

Esos ojos…verde esmeralda…verde esperanza para mí. Ya no necesito el debate interno pues esa mirada ha respondido y callado todas mis preguntas.

Tengo algo más que cumplir antes de morir…se lo prometí a Dumbledore….espero que esto ayude al chico a ganar la guerra…que el sacrificio que yo hago…pero principalmente el de ella, no sea en vano… aunque yo sé que lo único que le depara es morir… Le doy mis recuerdos…varios de los más preciados que tengo…pero debe entender…debe saber…debe aprender…una lástima…sino fuera Potter, hasta sentiría tristeza por su inminente muerte…. ¡y otra ironía más! Que yo, sienta pena por un Potter al que todos juntos mandamos al matadero…si ya me decían que parecía cordero y no lobo…

-mírame…

No puedo evitarlo…lo último que quiero ver en este mundo son esos hermosos ojos verdes… quiero creer que aún hay esperanza para él… quiero creer… que yo aún tengo una oportunidad… Veo mi vida pasar…hay tanto de que arrepentirme…lo único de lo que no me arrepiento es de amarte como lo hago…Lily…porque tú estarás en el más allá…y te casaste hasta que la muerte los separe… ¿Verdad?

Continuará...

Bien, puede que esto vaya algo dramático hasta el momento, pero será una historia tutifruti! Tendrá de todo :D

Dejen reviews! Ustedes saben =P, muere un perrito animago negro y hermoso cada vez que lo ignoran! :S

Saluditos!


	2. Hasta que el amor o la muerte nos separe

Hola de nuevo! Tarde mucho en actualizar y eso que ya tengo la mitad de la historia escrita XD...en mi defensa diré que tengo mucho trabajo :S y pues uno así no puede.

Total, les dejo aquí el segundo cap de esta historia, contada desde el punto de vista de Tonks.

Por cierto Harry Potter y el resto de sus personajes no son mios! Y puede que algunos que aparezcan por ahí tampoco, pero esto es sin fines de lucro! Así que, no se sulfuren!.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

**Capítulo 2: Hasta que el amor o la muerte nos separe, lo que pase primero.**

Abro los ojos… ¡aaaahhhhhhh….mis ojos! ¡Merlín que luz! ¡He quedado ciega y jamás de los jamases podré ver de nuevo! ¡Yo que soy tan linda y hermosa! Avanzo unos pasos y para no perder la costumbre…y de pronto… ¡he chocado contra algo!

-¿Quiere hacer el favor de fijarse? ¡Me ha pisado la cola!

¿Cola? ¿Cuál cola? ¡Donde demonios estoy! Poco a poco mis ojos regresan a la normalidad y distingo ante mí a dos tipitos que parecen guardias: uno con alitas y aureola, otro con cola y cuernos. Qué raro lugar…espera un momento… ¿que no estaba muerta?

-¿Haga el favor de avanzar si? ¡No podemos estar aquí para toda la eternidad!

-cof cof…-volteo a ver al angelito pues parece querer decir algo importante- ¿si sabes que estaremos aquí para el resto de la eternidad no?- ¡jajaja que cara tan jocosa! ¡Eso le pasa la diablito por respondón!

-Es un decir hombre… ¡pero ya! No perdamos más el tiempo, hay que averiguar a donde va a ir a parar esta…chica… ¿Por qué eres una chica verdad?- ¿O sea con este tipo! ¿Qué se cree? ¡Pues claro que soy una chica!

Debo haber puesto mi cara mala, pues me miraron con un poco de pánico. Si, ¡deben saber con quién están tratando!

-¿Nymphadora, quieres hacer el favor de quitarte de la puerta?

O tal vez no era a mí a quien miraban… ¡Merlín no! Solo hay una persona en todo el universo a parte de mi madre capaz de llamarme así…volteo lentamente y si… ¡es Severus Snape! En carne y hueso…bueno…más o menos.

-¿¡pero qué haces aquí Severus!

-Les traigo amor-Algo me dice que no es así… ¿será su cara de amargado?- ¿Pues que no es obvio niña? ¡Estoy muerto!- ¡si ya decía yo que no estaba loca! ¡Sí estoy muerta!

-¿muerto? ¿Y porque? – he de decir, que no esperaba la cara de Severus…como si estuviera ante un niño de 5 años al que le tiene que explicar que dos más dos es igual a 4 y no igual a pez.

-ya sabes…me aburría vivo, que más quedaba que morirme ¿eh?- ¿ha hecho una broma? ¡O por Merlín, Morgana y todos esos tipos viejos y raros! ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre? Estaba por preguntar qué demonios había fumado, cuando una vocecita me da un susto de muerte.

-ejem ejem ejem…- Los dos volteamos a ver a los guardias que no recordaba estaban ahí. Mira que soy despistada…- ¿nos harían el favor de dejarse de tonterías y pasar a la mesa de registro? ¡Hay que decidir a donde van!

-¿ir? ¿Qué uno no se muere y ya? ¿Tiene que registrarse?- mi cara a de ser de total confusión, porque los guardias me miran con algo de impaciencia y comienzan a jalar de mí y de mi improvisado compañero de registro.

-Aquí en el más allá uno debe pasar primero por "la lista", con ello podrás saber si te toca vivir en el infierno o en el cielo, de ahí podrás elegir el lugar donde vivir y te asesorarán para encontrar familiares, amigos, etc.

Caminábamos por un muy amplio pasillo, con altas plantas y puertas, hasta que misteriosamente un jarrón se me atravesó y terminó hecho añicos. ¡Hey! ¡Qué alguien debería advertir a los vivos que muerto te llevas tus costumbres! Hace rato que deje de prestar atención a lo que los dos tipos raros dicen, al parecer es interesante pues Severus no deja de preguntar…ya me dirán después que debo hacer. La verdad no sé qué pensar… ¿qué piensa uno cuando está muerto? ¿Qué preocupaciones tiene un muerto? ¿Tendré que trabajar? ¿Puedo comer? ¿Puedo hacer cosas indecentes con Remus? Volteo a ver mi cuerpo, el cual no he analizado como es, y ¡si tengo piernas! ¡Genial! Estaba por comenzar a…oscultar mi cuerpo cuando recordé que tengo gente delante… ¡mira que soy distraída! Y antes de que me dé cuenta, llegamos ante la puerta más grande.

-Bueno, ya les explicamos que deben hacer y aquí los dejamos que tenemos que ir por las demás almas que han llegado. Una guerra ha dejado muchos muertos y estos días nos saturamos de trabajo… ¡adiós y que la suerte los acompañe!

Nos dejan solos… ¡no sé qué hacer! Entro en pánico, empiezo a hiperventilar…. ¿Me puedo volver a morir si no respiro? Espera… ¿respiro?

-Nymphadora déjate de tonterías.

¡Espera! Una voz me habla… ¡Cierto! ¡Venía con Severus! ¡Merlín bendito muchas gracias! Espera… ¡Merlín debe andar por aquí!

-¡Severus! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¡Ya no me acuerdo!

-….-me mira como a un bicho… ¿porque este hombre siempre me hace sentir como una niña torpe?...ok ok….soy torpe… ¡pero no una niña!-entras, das tu nombre y esperas a que te digan que hiciste en vida, discutirá un poco contigo y te mandará a donde debas estar.

-¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil? ¡Si es casi como sentarte debajo del sombrero seleccionador!

Parece que ya no me tiene tanta paciencia, me deja sola frente a la puerta… ¡el muy maldito ha tomado mi lugar en la fila! ¡Grrrrrr! ¿Por qué tendré que ser tan distraída?...bueno si ya está bien de pensar eso. Espero pacientemente a que salga Severus… ¿por qué va a salir verdad? ¿No lo mandan automáticamente o sí? Estoy a punto de hiperventilar de nuevo cuando lo veo salir.

-pasa- es lo único que me dice, pero no puedo ver su rostro. ¿Porque mirará el piso? ¿Lo habrán mandado al infierno? Ahora que lo pienso… ¡él es un traidor! ¡Merlín como no lo recordé antes! ¡Si se supone que debe caerme mal!

Paso sin mirarlo más, total, nunca jamás me cruzaré con él de nuevo. La oficina está llena de cosas gigantes, hay frente a mí 3 opciones para subir: una cuerda, una escalera de bambú y una puerta misteriosa…camino hacia la puerta, total ¡ya estoy muerta! ¿Qué más me puede pasar? Resultó ser un elevador ¡bien! Llego a la parte superior y me he encontrado con un señor ¡re-feo! Todo barbón y con gorro de vikingo… ¿qué nadie le ha dicho que eso ya paso de moda?

-Nymphadora, acércate- que cosas con el fellito… ¡me llama por mi nombre! Pero de todas maneras me acerco, no vaya a mandarme al infierno por desobediente- bien…aquí dice que eres bruja…descendiente no reconocida de la familia Black…estudiaste en Hogwarts, eres de la casa Hufflepuff y te casaste con Remus Lupin con el que tuviste un hijo- ¿me está mirando con lástima? ¡Pues qué demonios le importa con quien me case!- peleaste en la guerra para derrotar a Voldemort y te mató tu tía Bellatrix…hmmm…pues no hay más que decir, iras al cielo.

¡Yeih! ¡Iré al cielo! ¡Iré al cielo! El señor me entrega varios folletitos "De la vida a la muerte. Los cambios del cuerpo", "Necesidades fisiológicas. ¿Imaginarias o verdaderas?", "Encontrando a la familia y como no morir en el intento". Lo miro con extrañeza, ¿todo esto necesito saberlo? También noto que duda en entregarme otro folleto, al final lo hace "Aceptando la separación. Cómo lidiar con el rechazo"…esto sí es raro…bueno al parecer ya tengo que irme, vuelvo a bajar por el elevador y salgo feliz… ¡veré a Remus de nuevo!

A fuera está aun Severus…pobre hombre, sigue pensativo. Estoy a punto de comenzar a discutir conmigo misma sobre si hablarle o no, cuando llega el angelito de nuevo.

-¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que los dos hayan quedado en el cielo. Ya he avisado a sus conocidos y estarán esperándolos en la puerta.

Miro de nuevo a Severus… ¿qué no era un traidor? ¿Por qué va a ir al cielo? Él parece notar que lo miro, su semblante cambia: de estar pensativo y algo sorprendido….ahora esta relajado y ¿feliz?

Comienzan a caminar y yo me he quedado parada donde estaba… ¿Acabo de ver a Severus sonreír? ¿Quién se murió y no me avisó? Espera… ¡si fui yo! Corro para alcanzarlos, no quiero quedarme sola en este lugar tan raro. Avanzamos en silencio hacía una puerta que da a un amplio jardín. ¡Todo es tan hermoso! Lleno de plantas, árboles y flores. Al final del camino empedrado hemos llegado a una reja de oro muy alta…

-Bienvenidos a las puertas del cielo.

Las puertas se abren casi con musiquita del coro de los niños huérfanos cantores de una ciudad super conocida que en este mismo instante no recuerdo y sale una luz que me vuelve a dejar ciega… ¿aquí disfrutan dejar a la gente sin ojos o qué? Aún estoy acostumbrándome a la luz cuando siento unos brazos rodearme.

-hola Dora…hija mía…

-¡papá!- No puedo evitar llorar… ¡pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver! Lo abrazo más fuerte. Sobre su hombro puedo ver a las demás personas que están ahí…James, Lily, Dumbledore, mi primo ¿o es tío? Sirius...que está agarrado de la mano y muy junto a… ¿Remus? Me separo de mi papá y me planto frente a los dos hombres. Sirius me mira con algo de… ¿lástima? ¿Resentimiento?...miro a Remus y él me mira con suplica y tristeza…si tuviera corazón este se detendría…miro sus manos unidas y regreso a ver sus caras…así sucesivamente 3 veces más…la última vez veo como Sirius aprieta un poco más la mano de Remus… ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Continuará...

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Ya se! Super corto no? Pues creo que así se hace algo más digerible la historia, aunque me gusten los capítulos largos ha esta historia no he podido ampliarlos.

Que les parecio? Ya están en el cielo! El prox. cap es desde el punto de vista de Severus, el cual de una vez advierto estará un poquitín OCC para fines narrativos de la historia. Ya verán, luego volverá a ser el mismo hijo de su mamá que tod quieren! :D

No divaguaré más...mejor me pongo a afinar el prox. cap para poder subirlo mañana u hoy más tarde, para no retrasar más esta historia.

Bye bye! Saluditos!


	3. Las cosas son justamente como parecen

Holap! Dije que lo iba a subir y eso estoy haciendo! =P jajajaja aunque estoy a punto de volverme loca en el trabajo :S, alguien quiere una tablet de regalo? XD Concursen! XD jajajaja lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, pero es que estoy sobresaturada en la oficina, aunque esto es una pequeña escapada para poder colocar el siguiente tramito de historia :D que felicidad.

Y es en serio! Quien quiere una tablet? XD

Harry Potter no es mio, y algunos personajes raros por ahí tampoco. Esto es sin fines de lucro a si que sean felices! :D

**Aclaración: Los POV son siempre de Severus o Tonks, en caso de no ser así yo antes lo señalaré. **

Ahora si! A leer! :D

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

**Capítulo 3: Las cosas son justamente como parecen…**

Camino detrás del ángel con destino al cielo… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Después de todo lo que hice de malo en mi vida… ¡resulto que las cosas buenas lo superaron con creces! Aún estoy algo alucinado por esto…lo bueno es que no he tenido que poner atención a lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Hemos llegado ante las puertas que dan al cielo…prevenido por la anterior experiencia, cubro mis ojos. La luz es tan intensa que siento de pronto toda la paz que no sentí en mi vida pese a mi arrepentimiento. Al abrirse la puerta, he visto a las dos únicas personas que me importaba encontrar en el más allá. Lily y Albus… ¿Por qué Potter sigue a un lado de ella? Su matrimonio claramente dijo "hasta que la muerte nos separe"…si por alguna razón Lily quiso que fuera un matrimonio con ritos muggles… verlos juntos me da mala espina…

-¡Severus, hijo! ¡Qué bueno es verte!- Albus ha roto mi conversación mental. Me abraza como siempre supimos que queríamos hacerlo, pero que era imposible por las circunstancias. Aunque tardío, él es el padre que siempre quise tener…

-Albus…discúlpame por haberte matado…sabes que no quería….

-Lo se hijo, lo se…no te preocupes, los dos sabíamos que era lo mejor que podía pasar… te agradezco por seguir mis indicaciones y ayudar a Harry a ganar esta guerra…

-¿Ganamos?- ¿En serio? ¿El pequeño Potty logró derrotar al mago más malo del mundo?

-Bueno, eso de ganar algo así como ganar, aun no. Pero si todo sale de acuerdo al plan… ¡Claro! Nuestro buen amigo Tom debe de estar por llegar…eso sería muy interesante de ver.

-ehhh…supongo que sí Albus - aunque lo quiera… ¡que loco está este viejo! Estoy a punto de preguntarle a que se refiere con "ver" cuando…

-Severus…-me llama, ¡el amor de mi vida algo me quiere decir! Volteo hacía ella y por fin se ha separado de Potter, extiende sus brazos en una clara muestra de querer estrecharme contra su cuerpo- no sabes cómo siento todo lo que paso entre nosotros… ¿podrías perdonarme?

-Lily, no hay nada que perdonar- respondo mientras me acerco a ella y rodeo su esbelta figura con mis brazos. Tanto tiempo…más de 20 desde la última vez que la toque…que la tuve tan cerca como para decir que sigue teniendo las 58 pecas color ámbar que cubren sus mejillas y nariz de una manera perfecta…

-gracias por cuidar de Harry Severus…gracias por cuidar de mi único hijo…nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente… ¿Qué podría hacer por ti?- me mira a los ojos como tantos años atrás… estoy por responderle que solo me bastaría con tener la oportunidad de estar junto a ella por el resto de la eternidad cuando alguien más entra en mi sueño personal…

-Si Sni...Severus…muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Harry…sé que por mí no fue…por más que Dumbledore insista que sentías una deuda conmigo…-si…creo que Albus debería leer menos novelas rosas…- si de algo te sirve…siento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar durante la escuela…te pido una disculpa…y aunque tal vez no podamos ser amigos…podemos tratarnos cordialmente…digo…nos veremos por el resto de la eternidad…-esto último tenía que decirlo con su sonrisita burlona ¿Quién entiende a Potter?

Estaba por soltar mi habitual gruñido de disconformidad cuando varias cosas pasaron a la vez: Lily reprendió al tonto de James diciéndole "Amor, deja en paz a Severus", Dumbledore sacaba de sabrá merlín donde unos dulces de limón, el señor Tonks y el lobo decían al unísono "!Dora! ¿Estás bien?" y Nymphadora, demostrando su habitual habilidad para meterse en problemas terminó desmayada contra las esponjosas nubes que rodean la puerta al cielo…un momento… ¿Lily llamó "amor" al idiota de Potty? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

-Dora…yo…tu…Sirius…- Algo me está queriendo decir Remus, pero mi cabeza no logra llegar a la conclusión… - yo…realmente lo siento pero…debes saber…- esto cada vez me asusta más…siento la mano de mi padre en el hombro como queriendo infundirme ánimo… ¿hay algo mal?

-Lo que Remus te está queriendo decir sobrina es que…bueno…- Sirius de repente parece terriblemente incómodo…de hecho, los dos hombres frente a mí que aún no se han soltado de las manos parecen terriblemente nerviosos…- qué Remus y yo…desde que éramos jóvenes…

Espera…No… ¡no no no no! Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Qué NO! Remus…Remus es mi esposo… ¡se casó conmigo! ¡Tenemos un hijo!

-Dora…te quiero mucho…comparto contigo algo que es único y especial pero….- me ha dicho que me quiere… ¿eso debe valer algo no? Mi padre parece querer llamar mi atención, pero no puedo quitar la vista de MI esposo y ese tipo que antes consideraba parte de mi familia…- sé que tú me amas…pero…yo…pero yo… yo no te amo a ti…amo a…- voltea a ver a Sirius como si eso respondiera todas las preguntas…

-que…que… ¿qué dices?- lo miro horrorizada entendiendo más cosas de las que en verdad me gustaría saber…flashes de conversaciones pasadas, discusiones a medias, preguntas sin respuestas hechas durante nuestro corto y atropellado matrimonio… ¿Fui su consuelo? ¿Estuvo conmigo por qué él no estaba? ¿SOLO por qué él no estaba?

- Viviremos juntos Tonks…y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto…- y por si no me había quedado claro…la mirada de Sirius no dejaba duda "¡Es MÍO! Y no responderé si te acercas…"

-¡Sirius! ¡Te dije que tenía que ser con tacto!- Ahora entiendo mi folleto sobre superar el rechazo…mi pobre alma no puede con esto y todo termina por desaparecer….

- ¡Dora! ¿Estás bien?- ¡Pues claro que no estoy bien! Pero antes de que pueda contestar, mi fantasmal cuerpo pierde la conciencia sumiéndose en el vacío que resulta ser mi subconsciente… ¡Merlín!… ¿por qué a mí?

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

El lobo y el señor Tonks están tratando de despertar a Nymphadora. Al parecer aún muerta seguirá siendo igual de torpe… ¿qué habré traído yo de mi vida?

-Señores Potter- ¿señores en plural? ¡Si ya no están casados!- Señor Black y Señor Lupin…ha llegado la petición por medio de la piedra de la resurrección.- ¿eh? ¿Cuál piedra?- Recuerden que no les está permitido hablar sobre la vida después de la muerte y que su contacto está regido por las leyes intrasgredibles de la muerte perpetua…no pueden entrar y poseer otro cuerpo…- ok, esta platica sí que es rara- Señor Dumbledore, atendiendo a su petición, la sala "Limbo" ha quedado reservada, si quiere hacer el favor de trasladarse a dicha sala, podrá esperar al muchacho en cuestión.

-¡Fabuloso! Andando jóvenes, los encaminaré al cuarto de teletransportación…- mira que es raro el mundo, el lobo primero parecía muy preocupado y ahora se levanta con la sonrisa más feliz del mundo…- Severus, por favor encárgate de Nymphadora ¿sí? Volveremos en un rato- ¡¿y yo porque!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, los 5 mencionados abandonaron el cielo.

-Bueno Severus, al parecer te han encomendado una misión- Venga que ahora hasta los ángeles se burlan de mí…

-Cuídala mucho Severus- ¿y a este tipo quien le dio permiso de tutearme? Bueno…que es mayor que yo…ok, no diré nada.

- Cárgala y acompáñenme, los llevaré a su nuevo hogar.- Sin muchas ganas levanté a una desmayada Nymphadora como costal de papas. Pensé que a su padre le molestaría pero no, al parecer era gracioso ver de esa manera a su princesa- Por esta ocasión y hasta que los dos encuentren con quien quieren compartir la eternidad- ¿Compartir? ¿Eternidad?- vivirán en el edificio número 2, habitaciones 2734 y 2735.

-¡Wiiii! ¡Qué buen edificio! ¡Tan cerca de todo!- Bien…el padre Tonks ya perdió la cabeza…aunque vivo tampoco era muy listo… ¡mira que casarse con una Black! ¡Eso es masoquismo!- anda Severus, los acompaño.

Iban muy felices de la vida esos dos tipos, mientras yo me encargo de cargar a Nymphadora. ¿Por qué pesa? ¡No debería pesar! Tampoco es que esté gorda…pero ¿desde cuándo los muertos tienen masa? O mejor dicho…densidad. Estaba tan metido en mis contemplaciones metafísicas que choqué de frente contra unas puertas de cristal. El golpe me ha hecho rebotar y una misteriosa piedra detrás de mí, que podría jurar que no estaba ahí…me ha hecho tropezar y caer sentado. Bien…si no encuentro que hacer por el resto de la eternidad, me dedicaré a hacer una investigación de como las cualidades pasan por ¡ósmosis! ¡Si yo en mi vida he chocado con puertas o caído con piedras misteriosas!

-¡Severus! ¿Estás bien?- volteo y veo a los dos reírse de mi… ¿cómo que ya lo sospechaban verdad?- ¿necesitas ayuda? ¡Aunque no creo siendo tu tan fuerte!- ¿qué le pasa a este tipo?-sí, si…yo sé que podrás con mi hija…-su mirada algo me quiere decir…me mira como…evaluándome… ok….esto está poniéndose cada vez más freak.

Me levanto como puedo sin soltar a Nymphadora…como que ya duró mucho tiempo desmayada... estará en serio desmayada o solo está fingiendo? ¿Cómo saberlo? Tal vez si la dejo caer al piso y mete las manos signifique que está despierta…pero…si en cambio no las mete…me llevaré el regaño de mi vida…bueno…muerte.

-Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, siéntanse como en casa- bien…eso lo veo un poco difícil…mi casa era muy lúgubre y llena de puertas secretas escondidas detrás de estantes secretos que llevaban a habitaciones secretas! Y esto parece…la sala de aislamiento del área psiquiátrica de San Mungo- aquí comienza el resto de la eternidad…- Avanzo con cuidado, y si me hubiera volteado habría notado los rostros de esos dos que me acompañaban. Tan contradictorios e informativos…pero, no lo note.

-Eternidad…la posesión total, simultánea y perfecta de una vida interminable…- sonrió…el tiempo es mi aliado ahora, y eso era lo único que no tenía antes…conquistaré su corazón, sé que lo haré.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

**Vientos! Ya está el siguiente cap, el fin de semana subiré el que sigue =P chan chan chan! Que les pareció este cap? Les gustó? **

**Saludos!**


	4. Amor eterno es igual a

Hello! Aquí está el otro capítulo de mi historia del momento XD!

He de aclarar, que este cap puede ser muy triste para algunos, o pueden salir enojados con nuestro queridísimo James! Les digo de una vez, que es justamente la última frase que James le dice a Severus en este cap, lo que me inspiró a escribir la historia! ya verán, ya verán, solo recuerden cuantas pecas dijo Severus que tenia Lily! Eso es primordial :D

No soy muy dada a usar malas palabras, pero este capi tiene algunas. Si sienten que estan medio raras, es porque no las se usar! XD pero ayudan a demostrar lo mal que se sienten los dos. Como siempre, los POV son de Severus y Tonks.

Bueno, ya les dejo este mini cap, pues no tiene tampoco muchas palabras. Si encuentran medio caótico el POV de Tonks, esa era la intención, es como cuando tu mismo no sigues la linea de tu pensamiento y comienzas a incluir ideas extrañas cuando lloras. Espero que haya quedado plasmado un poco de la desesperación que uno siente en esos momentos de la vida. Sin mas, adelante con la lectura!

P.D: los personajes no son mios! Solo me divierto un rato escribiendo historias locas! =P

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

**Capítulo 4.- Amor eterno es igual a…**

Estoy tumbada en mi nueva cama… ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí?... No recuerdo y no me importa… ya no importa…

¿De qué me sirve llorar ahora? Él tomo su decisión…y por más que pensé que yo sería lo suficientemente importante como para tomar en cuenta mi opinión… ya veo que no es así… jamás estuve en sus planes.

Hijo de perra…yo ya sabía cómo era….darme las noticias de golpe…aunque así pareciera, no tiene tacto…o no conmigo…siempre pensó que era mejor ser sincero y ¿qué me ha traído eso? Cada lagrima que corre por mi rostro es una sentencia a mi desamor….no soy todo para él….como él lo fue para mí….no es conmigo con quien quería una vida…no soy con quien quiere pasar la eternidad, aunque yo pensé lo contrario….no sé porque no lo vi venir….siempre trate de tener en mente que él no me había amado desde el inicio….pero nunca esperé que me quisiera tan poco como para no decirme las cosas que realmente eran importante para él….estoy muerta y aun así siento el dolor…la desesperación de saberme sola…de que hice todo en mi vida para que el pudiera encajar de la mejor manera….me abandone en parte a mí misma….por mantener su amor…..y ahora mi grito silencioso que desgarra lo poco que queda de mi alma no basta para exteriorizar todo lo que siento…. Siempre supe que él había amado antes…pero nunca pensé que fuera a….y que yo no pudiese competir….que ni siquiera estaba en la contienda…

Pensé que me decía cosas que a nadie más contaba,….pero al parecer no era así…

No tenía conocimiento realmente de lo que hay en su mente y corazón…en el cual no estoy aunque eso quise creer…aunque eso me hizo creer…

Puedo llorar por horas…puedo sentir como las lágrimas arden en mi piel cuarteada igual que mi corazón…la sensación incómoda de como resbalan por mi rostro…al igual de la mucosidad que no es muestra más que de lo profundo que estoy llorando… El cuerpo me duele… es una muda protesta y manifestación del dolor interno que siento hacía tu abandono… aunque no sé si catalogar de abandono el que siempre me mantuvieras a raya en tu vida… que siempre me dieras esa advertencia de que eras peligroso… ahora veo que no por las razones que yo creí…

Probablemente lo peor de todo… es que no puedo odiarte… puedo pensar en dejar de verte… en querer cambiar de lugar de residencia… pero ahora es imposible… se con todo el dolor de mi corazón… que me buscaras como si nada… con tu sonrisa tonta y autosuficiente que me dirá entre líneas "te lo advertí…", vendrás a preguntarme como estoy… trataras de llevar las cosas con normalidad y diplomacia… me preguntaras como me encuentro… como me sienta la muerte… y también sé… que tú sabes que si antes no lo estaba, ahora estoy completamente muerta… que más me queda… aposte por ti como mi futuro… y ahora veo que en mi vida decisión más errada no pude tomar… No me levantaré de esta cama por el resto de la eternidad… no tengo a que… me has dejado… aunque lo único que debería importar es que por lo menos uno de nosotros es feliz… Porque sé que nada de lo que yo haga… empañara tu decisión… Ahora ni el suicidio es una opción… ¿Estaré condenada a amarte para siempre?

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Esto es una mierda. Literal. Ahora veo que no importa que haga, mi destino siempre estará fregado.

+Flash back+

¡Qué emoción! Me siento tan fuera de lo normal en mí… que me siento hasta bien. Creo que la ropa blanca y de algodón no es tan mala. ¡Hasta podría usar colores! He investigado donde vive Lily, y ella tiene una casa cerca de aquí. Lo que no entiendo es porque conserva su nombre de casada. Tal vez así la registraron cuando entro…bien, no me torturaré más. Hoy la veré, hoy le diré y hoy la amaré. He esperado tanto tiempo para poder decírselo que solamente espero tener una oportunidad.

He llegado ante su pórtico…y antes de que pueda terminar de leer "residencia…" en una placa dorada a un lado de la puerta, está se abre dejándome ver al amor de mi vida.

-¡Severus! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Justamente estaba pensando en ti! - ¿En mí? Eso significa…significa… ¿en serio tengo una oportunidad? - ¡ven, pasa! Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. - me arrastró al interior de su hogar. Las paredes están llenas de fotos de Harry y algunas más de cuando estábamos en la escuela. He de decir que me siento feliz por estar presente en varias de ellas, y eso solamente hace crecer mi amor y expectación por ella.

Pasamos varias horas platicando como hacía años no lo hacíamos… así como cuando niños nos acostábamos en el pasto a ver el cielo y todo estaba bien. Reímos con los recuerdos, nos disculpamos por las discusiones, y nos confesamos nuestros temores. Todo el tiempo le di esquivazo al tema, pero no puedo retrasarlo más… tengo que decirlo esto que tengo atorado en el pecho…

-Lily… yo… tengo algo que decirte… - de repente, siento la boca seca… no puedo continuar con la oración…La miro intensamente, tratando de darle a entender todo lo que siento, aunque no sé si funcione. Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavan en mí mirar… pero lo que veo en ellos no es precisamente lo que esperaba…

-No Severus… no es necesario que lo digas… lo sé - ¿cómo? ¿Ella sabe lo que siento por ella? - no debes disculparte más… y siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi vida… - ¿qué tan especial? - se por qué hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu poder para que mi hijo sobreviviera… - me sonríe con… ¿disculpa? - pero ni antes… ni ahora… puedo corresponderte - de repente todo a mi alrededor quedo congelado… - si tan solo cuando éramos amigos en Hogwarts hubieras… si hubiéramos… - desvía la mirada… ahora entiendo… no debo estar aquí… - disculpa Severus… - Se levanta y sube corriendo las escaleras a lo que supongo es su habitación con… Potter…

Ahora entiendo por qué Potter estaba con ella… por qué sigue siendo la Señora Potter, y por qué sigo siendo el mismo ser patético que la amó con locura todos estos años…

-Snape – Justo a quien menos quiero escuchar aparece por la puerta lateral… ¿Siempre estuviste por delante de mi verdad?... tu sabías perfectamente que no tenía oportunidad de competir… - creo que es hora de que te vayas.

Me levanto del sofá. Y de repente noto todas las fotos en las que esta James… sin lugar a dudas son muchas más que en las que salgo yo. No cabe duda… la muerte me hizo iluso… tonto… idiota… por un instante creí que podría ser feliz en la eternidad… pero ya veo que no… que no era tiempo lo que me falto mientras vivía… y que no era algo que necesitará realmente en la muerte… comienzo mi caminar hacia la puerta, no puedo estar un minuto más en esta casa… Estoy a punto de cruzar el marco que separa la sala del recibidor cuando lo escucho una vez más…

-si te sirve de consuelo… si hubo un ustedes - volteo a verlo de reojo, aunque él está mirando una fotografía junto a la ventana… una foto que tomamos ella y yo al inicio de 4° año… - aunque en ese momento no lo notaras… ella te amaba…

No puedo seguir aquí… siento como me asfixia el ambiente que me rodea… soy como un intruso en la "familia feliz" que ellos lograron ser… pese a lo que hice. Me dirijo aún más rápido hacía la puerta, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Estoy girando la perilla cuando oigo mi sentencia final…

-59- Volteo a verlo sorprendido. ¿Qué se supone significa eso?- son 59 pecas en su rostro… ¿quieres saber cuántas tiene en total? - ¡hijo de su puta madre! El muy cabrón me mira ahora con socarronería… con prepotencia… con esa mira tan… Potter… sus ojos me dicen a qué partes de su cuerpo se refiere… a esas partes a las que yo no tuve, tengo o tendré acceso jamás… a esas pecas que él ha podido besar y que yo solamente podré imaginar… si pudiera le lanzaba todas las maldiciones que he aprendido y creado a lo largo de mi vida… pero parece ser que eso no está permitido… así que solo me volteo y salgo con toda la dignidad de la que soy capaz - y recuérdalo muy bien… es MI esposa… para toda la eternidad…

No escucho más. Pensándolo bien… creo que el negro es un color adecuado para mi alma…

+Fin flash back+

¿Y ahora qué haré el resto de la eternidad?... ¿Jugaré todos los días ajedrez con Albus? ¿Discutiré diariamente con el perro sarnoso? Y eso por el resto de mi existencia… patético… ¿Hay alguna manera de acabar con las existencias patéticas en la eternidad?...

Continuará...

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

**Bien! Yo se que nuestro querido Severus esta algo bastante muy fuera de si mismo, lo siento, era para efectos de la historia. Apartir de ahora volverá a ser nuestro querido Severus oscuro y retorcido que no ve luz en su vida! Pero igual y una bruja simpática pero deprimida le demuestra que aún muerto hay una segunda oportunidad! **

**El siguiente capítulo es el último que tengo escrito, así que espero en un ratito me salga más inspiración. De todas maneras lo iré subiendo como hasta el jueves o viernes, pues esta semana estaré de locos en la oficina, como si no hubiera ya sido esta semana así! D; necesito vacaciones! snif snif snif! **

**Bueno, muchas gracias si leiste hasta aquí! Y pues si tienen alguna idea de que les gustaría que pasará en el paraíso tan triste de estos personajes pues dejen un review! :D **

**Bye bye!**


	5. La explicación

Hello a todos! Como están? Yo? Pues muy ocupada aún en la oficina, pero si no publico antes moriré de estres! XD entonces pues aquí está el 5 capítulo de esta fabulosisisima historia ( hay ajá!) de Severus y Tonks. En el cap anterior nos quedamos en que ambos estaban con el corazón roto. Hoy el cap se trata de las razones que tuvieron Remus y Lily para semejante cosa. Ya pronto terminan los capítulos tristes, y comenzará la parte del amor extraño entre mis queridos personajes. Shi shi, esto se pondrá más bueno!

Por lo pronto, diré que los personajes no son míos, no gano económicamente nada al publicar esto, y es solo por diversión!

A leer!

P.D: este cap tiene POV de Remus y Lily, más los normales de Tonks y Severus, estos últimos lo notarán por el tipo de comentarios! Espero no sea confuso =P

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

**5.- La explicación**

POV Remus

-Ya que las cosas se han calmado…debo enfrentar a Dora…debo darle una explicación…- me dirijo hacía el departamento que comparten Severus y tu Dora…curiosa combinación…

Severus me ha dejado pasar hasta tu puerta…por lo que veo tenía prisa por ir a algún lugar…no me atrevo a verte de frente, por lo que deslizo debajo de tu puerta una carta que espero te explique la razón de muchas cosas. Espero algún día puedas perdonarme. Miro una vez más ese pedazo de madera que nos separa…debo irme, no puedo retrasarme más. Sirius me espera en casa…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

"_Dora…_

_El destino es un perro cruel…o lobo, según sea la persona afectada…no me malinterpretes, te adoro…y sin lugar a dudas eres la mujer de mi vida. Me casé contigo y tuve un precioso bebe metemorfomago, al cual siempre lamentaré no ver crecer, aunque sé que en mejores manos no lo pude dejar. _

_Si he de serte sincero, contaré y aceptaré para ti el mayor secreto de mi vida… Mi amor por Sirius Black._

_La historia comienza con un pequeño niño repudiado y maltratado aun por su familia…que de pronto se vio aceptado en la mejor escuela para magos de todo el mundo: Hogwarts. Era feliz solo con la idea de ir, aunque en ese momento estaba seguro que jamás tendría un amigo, ese pensamiento no me detuvo, pero si me puso algo triste…sin embargo me equivoque. Desde el primer momento me sentí como en casa en compañía de mis inseparables amigos de habitación. El valiente James, el leal Peter y el Inalcanzable Sirius. Tal vez al principio no confié al 100% en ellos, pero jamás me lo recriminaron…estuvimos en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores…siempre juntos… _

_Pero llega el momento en que todo individuo debe definir qué camino seguir…a quién querer, qué hacer, cómo vivir…Nunca encontré principalmente atractiva a una mujer o aun hombre, salvo por Sirius. No creas que no lo intente… Salí con algunas de las más bellas del castillo, así como con algún dios griego de otra casa…sin embargo, ninguno me atraía como lo hacía él. Ni la más despampanante de las chicas, se comparaba con ver a Sirius recién levantado. Ni el más escultural de los jóvenes, se comparaba con ver a Sirius enlodado después de un partido de Quidditch. Con el tiempo mi contemplación se volvió obsesión…y sé que él lo notó._

_No fue hasta nuestro último año en Hogwarts que hablamos algo al respecto…me dijo que el sentía algo igual de intenso por mi…pero que su alma no podía ser atada en esta vida…que ya era suficiente con depender de un cuerpo como para agregar el amarre a otro ser vivo. Y yo lo acepté…bajo la condición, de que no ataría su vida mortal a mí, pero si su vida eterna, la vida después de la muerte. Y él aceptó. Sellamos nuestro pacto entregándonos en cuerpo el uno al otro… el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas, y juramos guardar el secreto hasta la tumba con el más tierno de los besos. Prometimos nunca más hablar al respecto, y continuar con nuestra amistad, hasta que la eternidad nos llegara para estar juntos para siempre. _

_He de admitir que me costó mucho trabajo superar el ver como él seguía con su vida de libertinaje. No había noche que no viera desfilar a alguien fuera de su cama a hurtadillas a las 3 am. Se me revolvían las vísceras de solo pensarlo, aunque mi único consuelo era el saber que su corazón era mío aunque él no estaba dispuesto a dármelo mientras viviéramos. Y así paso la vida…la guerra, la traición, Voldemort, Azkabán, mi enfermedad, su escape, Harry, la Orden del Fénix, el Departamento de Misterios y finalmente su muerte. Y ninguno de esos años se mencionó una palabra al respecto de nuestro pacto. El día que el murió al caer por el velo del Depto. de Misterios, quise acabar con mi vida. Sin embargo, el sueño que tuve ya que pude dormir me lo impidió. _

_Soñé con Sirius. Se veía justo como se vería con el paso de los años si no hubiera caído en Askabán. Sus facciones más maduras, pero sin la pérdida de su picardía, esa que tanto me encantaba. Me dijo que aún no era tiempo de que nos reuniéramos, pues yo tenía una importante misión: ayudar a Harry a concluir la guerra, a sobrevivir el dolor de quedar solo de nuevo. No pude negarme, entendía que yo tenía que terminar el trabajo que con tanto amor habían forjado mis amigos para nuestro más preciado tesoro…y acepté separarme una vez más de él. Con la única promesa, que una vez terminado mi trabajo, me dejaría ir a su lado y amarnos como lo habíamos planeado. Sé que esa noche platicamos un poco más, pero no lo recuerdo del todo. Al final, aun con el corazón oprimido por la pena, seguí adelante, como se lo había prometido a Sirius. _

_Pero algo paso, algo que estaba fuera de mi dominio. Tú, mi querida Dora…Tu alegría y cariño me saco poco a poco del letargo en el que había caído mi vida. Sé que sin ti probablemente no habría tenido fuerzas para cumplir la misión encomendada. Pero sé que no estaba en nuestros planes el que te enamoraras de mí…y que usaras esa insistencia y testarudez Black para hacerme caer en tus encantos. Mucho tiempo me sentí culpable pues era como traicionar a Sirius. Pero recordé, que él mientras vivió nunca dijo que no a los placeres de la carne, y yo sucumbí. También he de admitir, que prefería verte en tu forma original, era mi fetiche personal. Tu cuerpo verdadero que gritaba a los 4 vientos que la sangre Black corría por tus venas. Los tonos contrastantes de tu delicada tez y cabello, tus ojos claros y tus labios rojos por la sangre que corría en ti. Y caí, caí en tu veneno Black, ese que me recordaba tanto al del ser que amo con locura... y te engañé... y me engañé a mí mismo, pues tenía el suplente perfecto para mi instinto. Y ocurrió la segunda cosa inesperada: quedaste preñada. No me malentiendas, amo a Teddy como jamás amaré a nadie más. Él y Sirius son las dos mitades de mi corazón, no compiten, se complementan, no amo a uno más que a otro, los amo de manera distinta. Yo sabía que moriría en la última batalla. Sabía que iba a dejar solos a la mujer que tanto quiero y a la luz de mis ojos. Por eso quise alejarme de ti…pero otra vez el destino jugo, ahora con la cara de Harry, para que volviera a tus brazos. Me reconfortabas, me hacías sentir en casa. Hiciste muchas preguntas, a las cuales yo contesté lo mejor posible, tratando de no mentirte más, pero de no lastimarte tampoco. _

_Eres tan testaruda pequeña mía…que aunque te suplique te quedaras en casa con nuestro hijo, me seguiste a la muerte. Y no sabes cómo lo lamento…su pudiera regresar el tiempo, te diría las verdaderas razones de porque era peligroso enamorarte de mí…de porque no debías seguirme en la guerra. Pero tu corazón puro no podía con la angustia de no pelear por lo que considerabas justo. Lo único que me alivia de todo esto, es que entre los dos ayudamos a forjar un mundo donde nuestro bebé crecerá sin miedo o represión. Donde será mimado y amado no solo por su abuela, sino por un padrino que sé daría la vida por él…como por él lo hicimos nosotros. _

_Te amo Dora…pero no como quieres que te ame. No pude, no puedo y no podré entregarte mi corazón, porque desde antes de que siquiera existieras, este ya tenía dueño. No me queda más que pedirte perdón mi Ninfa…se lo mucho que te lastimé, lo mucho que te dañé…y a la miseria a la que te até. _

_Pero no puedo ser más que tu amigo…_

_Por toda la eternidad…_

_Remus J. Lupin."_

Y así termina un capítulo de mi existencia…con una carta amarga y las lágrimas saladas borrando las duras palabras que poco consuelo dan a mi alma…

No puedo odiarte…pero no me pidas que no te ame. ¿Qué me queda después de esto? No puedo ni acabar con mi existencia…la muerte ya no es una opción si esa es la condición…

Hubiera preferido vagar como un alma en pena sin descanso eterno…por lo menos así hubiera visto crecer a mi hermoso hijo…pero ahora ni eso puedo hacer…

Que patética soy…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Lily

Te veo salir desde mi ventana. Creo que has vuelto a tu coraza de hombre insensible… puedo verlo en tu manera de caminar, de mirar, de tocar. Pero no podía mentirte. Vivir como lo hiciste no fue vivir… no podía condenarte a una eternidad de engaños y traiciones…

Imagino lo que te habrá dicho James… hubo un tiempo en el que mi corazón latía por ti. Y fue justamente la temporada que las burlas entre ustedes fueron más encarnizadas… James siempre lo supo, por eso no imagino como tú no te diste cuenta. Te defendía no solo porque eras mi amigo, sino por que eras más que eso… rompiste mí corazón el día que me dijiste "Sangre sucia", ese día me prometí dejar de amarte. Y como siempre, James lo noto. Y no perdió la oportunidad. Se lanzó a matar contra ti… y cuando vio que ya no te iba a defender… supo que había ganado una batalla…

Siempre he sabido que fue por él que deje de amarte… porque él supo reconfortar mi corazón. No me excusaré… tú fuiste mi primer amor, pero él es el amor de mi vida.

Qué curiosa es la vida… cuantos giros y cambios da, siempre haciéndonos pensar que puede haber una pequeña posibilidad de cumplir nuestros más secretos anhelos… cuando desde el principio el destino supo que no sería así. Que cruel es pensar que lo que determinó el que no estuviéramos juntos fue mi resolución a no perdonar tu pequeño desliz de palabras. Cuánto daño puede hacer el decir "No".

Ya aprenderás a vivir sin la esperanza de que te corresponda, así como lo hice yo. Ya encontrarás a alguien que te reconforte, así como a mí me pasó.

- No te rindas Severus… que tu tiempo aquí acaba de comenzar…

Oigo a James recargarse en el marco de la puerta… sé que quiere comprobar que es a él a quien amo y no puedo más que reírme internamente de su ingenuidad. Tuvo el coraje infantil de restregarte en la cara mi elección, pero de todas maneras viene a saberlo de mis labios. Miro una última vez por la ventana y ya no estas, me doy la vuelta para acercarme tanto a él que nuestros labios se rocen.

-Te amo James… - noto como su cuerpo se relaja y su respiración regresa, sigue celándome como el primer día - ¿nos vamos? Hay que llegar a comer a casa de Sirius!

Si, tal vez las cosas no son como yo soñé cuando era niña… pero son mejor de lo que pensé. Busca ser feliz amor mío… porque yo no dejaré de serlo por ti.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

**Bien! Pues aquí termina este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado! A mi en especial me gusta la historia de Remy y Siriusin! Tan romántica :D Y bueno, respecto a Lily creo que toda mujer tiene dentro su bruja personal. No necesitamos desearle un mal a alguien para que esta entidad exista, es simplemente parte de nosotras, lo que nos hace sentir celos, o indiferencia por las demás personas. Hay muchos tipos de "cabronas", y probablemente las más peligrosas, son las que no lo ves a la primera, pues no sabes a que atenerte. Lily no es mala, simplemente es mujer!**

**Los dos siguientes capítulos terminará la tristeza! El prox será un poco bizarro, pero es cuando por fin se darán cuenta de que hay otro ser que comparte su dolor. Chan chan chan!**

**Pues sin más por esta noche, me despido!**

**Chau chau! :D**


	6. Más allá de la adversidad

Hi! Como está todo el mundo? Bien? Pues yo también! Cada vez avanzo más en lo de mi trabajo, así que en estos momentos me tomo un descanso para poder publicarles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Espero les gustará el capítulo anterior.

Los dejo con este capítulo, y con la aclaración de que los personajes no son míos, no gano lo hago con fines de lucro y es solo por diversión.

A leer!

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

**Capítulo 6.- Más allá de la adversidad**

Bum… bum… bum… bum… bum… bum… bum… bum… bum…

Así late mi corazón… bum… bum… bum… bum… bum… mi respiración acompasada me señala que estoy en duerme vela… hecha un ovillo en mi cama con mis ahora largos y blancos cabellos cubriendo casi en su totalidad la superficie del colchón… sé que cada momento que pasa crecen más y más… igual y si dejo ir toda mi magia en esta acción mi existencia aquí termine… son como raíces que buscan un poco de sol… ya no hay sol en mi vida… pero aun en mí hay algo que me dice que no puedo seguir así…

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum

Ahora notó como las paredes de mi habitación me asfixian cada vez más. Tengo que salir de aquí… me entra el pánico, algo que no sentí jamás… siento mi cabeza a punto de explotar, al igual que mi corazón… mi magia ha dejado de fluir y sin embargo… mi cuerpo no responde… siento el peso de mi dolor como una barrera sobre mi cuerpo… habré conseguido mi propósito? No… no… NO! No quiero terminar así…

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM

Pero con mi vista perdida en la ventana no hago más que dejar pasar el tiempo… ¿hace cuánto tiempo Remus habrá traído la carta? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue mi última comida?... ahora que lo pienso… no sé cómo llegue a esta habitación… ¿quién me trajo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de la trágica noticia que me ha roto el corazón?

Y del mismo lugar que sentí me decía que no podía seguir así, me llega la suficiente energía como para enderezarme y quedar sentada en la cama. Miro con sorpresa las cascadas de cabellos blancos que me rodean… paso mis dedos entre las hebras y aunque es blanco como la nieve es sedoso y sin nudos… salvo las puntas… por lo menos 60 centímetros de cabello son como estropajo… y mi magia no puede controlar ese pedazo de mi…

Paso otra eternidad contemplando esa anormalidad en mi… hasta que comprendo… que es la representación física de mi dolor… me levanto de la cama, y siento el lastre de esos centímetros de ese peso muerto… en el baño puede que encuentre la solución a mi problema…

Al abrir un cajón, encuentro justo lo que buscaba… y ahora haré algo que jamás en mi existencia pensé fuera a necesitar… amarré con una cinta mi cabello a la altura de esa maraña de dolor y procedo a cortarlo… a separarme de eso que no me deja avanzar. Tijerazo a tijerazo mi dolor merma cada vez más… siento mi corazón latir con más libertad y la euforia me llena… comienzo a notar más los sonidos a mi alrededor… mientras más mechones caen comienzo también a notar la temperatura del cuarto y el último corte me devuelve mis sentidos completamente… dejo escurrir entre mis dedos los mechones que ahora están libres del peso extra… la cortina de cabello cae con gracia por mi espalda… llega a la altura de mi trasero cubriéndolo por completo… aun así no es completamente lacio, se forman ondas como rulos en las puntas. Con el regreso de mis sentidos descubro el deplorable estado en el que estoy. El espejo frente a mí me muestra el esperpento que me he vuelto: mi rostro demacrado, mi piel pálida y arrugada, mi figura sin forma, y puede que lo peor de todo…si… una ducha es justo mi siguiente paso. Lo único que es suave y manejable es mi nuevo cabello blanco…

¿Qué habrá pasado en todo este tiempo?

Termino mi aseo personal, el cual duró más que nunca. Vi caer la espuma gris que poco a poco retorno al color blanco significando que había logrado limpiar las tristezas que empañaban mi vida. De nuevo frente al espejo he descubierto que sigo teniendo mi habilidad metamorfomaga, aunque lo único que no consigo cambiar es el largo y color de mi cabello. Decido tomar mi forma original… me gusta ver mis piernas largas que terminan en unas caderas amplias… muy parecidas a las de mi tía Bella… ¡quién lo diría! La sangre Black te hace atractivo… cintura no tan estrecha pero si busto un poco más abundante del que usualmente mostraba. Mi tono de piel apiñonado se ve muy raro ante mi melena blanca… creo que la palidez me sentaría mejor… mis labios rojos y por último mis ojos… ¿de qué color será bueno? ¡Ya sé! Serán azules… como el azul eléctrico que tanto le gusta a Teddy usar en el cabello. Este último pensamiento me anima y me tortura por igual… ¡aún no me he dado a la tarea de averiguar cómo ver a mi bebe! Que mala madre he sido… ¡pero eso no pasa de hoy! Ahora que lo pienso… tal vez en los folletos venga algo al respecto. Eligiendo un vestido estrapless muy sencillo color blanco y zapatillas blancas, salgo por primera vez a conocer fuera de mis 4 paredes.

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM

Mi corazón late de prisa, pero ahora ante la expectación de no saber que me puedo encontrar afuera… Para mi sorpresa, salí a una sala, donde está sentado frente a la ventana…. ¿Severus?

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Asco de mí mismo… es lo único de lo que soy capaz. Viví y morí por el amor de una mujer que no me corresponde… con la cual jamás tendré esa oportunidad… el riesgo que corrí… toda la tortura que soporté no me han traído nada… solo la entrada al "cielo" y ¿para qué? Lo único que yo deseaba es lo único que no puedo obtener.

No siento el cuerpo… pero creo sigo en la misma posición que lo deje la última vez… miro por el balcón del apartamento que comparto con Tonks… si hay alguien que puede saber que estoy sintiendo es ella… ahora que analizo con más detalle lo que paso desde que llegamos… soy capaz de notar las manos entrelazadas de esos dos idiotas… que es peor… ¿haber amado sin correspondencia o haber amado y vivido un engaño?

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Está más pálido que de costumbre… se ve como sin vida… ¿Qué lo tendrá tan deprimido? En alguna ocasión escuché decir a Remus que Severus sentía algo especial por Lily… ¡Hasta el pensamiento es ridículo! ¿Severus Snape enamorado de Lily Potter? Pero eso encajaría perfectamente en las razones para todo lo que él hizo… ¿Será que realmente Severus no es más que un ser incomprendido de naturaleza oscura pero no maldita?...

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

De pronto siento un cambio en el ambiente… no estoy solo… refuerzo los muros alrededor de mí… no permitiré que nadie más me lastime… que nadie más aparte de mi auto nombrado padre entre jamás en mis pensamientos y corazón.

Con esa férrea decisión tomada, volteo lentamente mi vista hacía la poco grata visita… cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con semejante ángel que me mira entre curiosa y preocupada… Pese a mi asombro el cual no dejo notar en mi expresión y tras un rato de contemplación mutua identifico algo en ella... algo tremendamente familiar…

-Severus…- Mi nombre susurrado entre sus labios me trae recuerdos, algunos divertidos y otros pocos agradables… y por fin la identifico…

-Nymphadora…- Veo su mohín de disgusto ante el nombre que como lápida cargará para toda la eternidad, pero aun así veo como una suave sonrisa se esconde en sus labios. Y por alguna extraña razón, eso me reconforma… solo un poco.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

-Nymphadora…- ¡Vaya! Parece que no está tan ido como parece, ¡si hasta logró reconocerme! ¡Como molesta que no entienda que me llamo Tonks! Pero también me divierte un poco el que se pase mis comentarios por donde más le convengan… digo, si voy a convivir con él hasta que encontremos con quien vivir será mejor que nos toleremos… aunque este último comentario me deprime… ¿y si él encuentra a alguien antes que yo? ¿Él también me va a dejar sola?

Algo debí dejar ver en mi rostro, pues Severus se muestra un poco preocupado. Me acerco a él, y noto que él está en el mismo hoyo que yo… ropa desastrosamente arrugada; semblante pálido, acerado y ojeroso; cabello hecho un asco… lo cual ahora que lo pienso es normal; y… ¡también tiene necesidad de un baño!

-Dejarnos no nos hará recuperarlos Severus… ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño mientras yo veo que podemos comer?- ¿En serio he dicho yo eso? ¡Merlín! ¡Me asesinará por mi osadía!

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Bien… he de decir que me sorprende lo observadora que es cuando resulta ser la persona más patosa que conozco. Después de ese comentario tan… incomodo pero cierto, ha bajado la vista completamente apenada, y un leve rubor cubre ahora su rostro. Me doy un tiempo para meditar sus palabras y finalmente me levanto dirigiéndome hacía mi habitación, deteniéndome a su lado pero sin vernos más que de reojo.

-déjalo- veo su rostro confuso girar completamente hacía mi- si sigues siendo tan patosa como siempre, terminaras consiguiendo que nos maten aun estando ya muertos. No tardo.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

¡Maldito hijo de su mamá! Y contrario a la madurez que demostré con mi comentario anterior, no puedo evitar sacarle la lengua en señal de desconformidad. ¿Pues qué se cree que es este tipejo? ¡Ya le demostraré yo quien es patoso!

Ya que se ha marchado por fin, enfilo hacía la cocina a ver si hay algo que podamos comer. Y… ¡no hay nada! ¿O sea que pretenden? ¿Para qué tener una cocina si no podemos comer? ¿O si podemos? ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no leí el maldito panfleto al respecto? Debo haberme quedado pasmada demasiado tiempo, porque al poco de mi meditación al respecto de la necesidad de comer oigo las afiladas palabras de Severus.

-Tan distraída como siempre, supongo yo que la SEÑORITA- y el muy cabrón recalca señorita- Tonks no leyó la información al respecto, ¿verdad?

Siento como mis mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse furiosamente a raíz de su jocoso comentario. Y lo peor… es que no tengo con que defenderme de su comentario. Porque será tan tremendamente malvado cuando realmente es un oso de peluche… Espera… ¿yo he pensado eso?

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Logramos comer algo… aunque el ambiente es algo hostil a raíz de mi último comentario… en mi defensa, he de decir que no es mi culpa el que ella sea tan patosa y propensa al desastre…

Ambos nos levantamos de la mesa en el más completo silencio, sin saber que hacer a continuación. Regresar a la contemplación a través de la ventana no parece tan mala idea. Miro fijamente a la mujer frente a mí. Parece ser que ahora ha recordado algo que la mantiene triste… tal vez ella no está preparada para el desamor y el desengaño como lo estoy yo…

A final de cuentas… siempre he tenido el NO en mi corazón… ¿debo acercarme a ella?

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

La comida estuvo deliciosa, y cuando estuve a punto de comentárselo a Severus me he dado cuenta que es igual que cuando estaba casada con Remus… yo no soy capaz de mantenerle yo sola, o ser autosuficiente… ¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora? No puedo evitar que la nostalgia regrese a mi… trato con todas mis fuerzas apartarla de mí, peor he de decir que tampoco soy muy fuerte en este momento.

Estoy a punto de irme a tirar de nuevo cuando siento unos fuertes brazos cubrir mi cuerpo, acercándome a quien menos esperé fuera capaz de darme alivio.

Bum bum bum bum bum

El corazón de este hombre es tan tranquilo pese a su sufrimiento… tal vez pueda aprender a vivir con el dolor…

Siento como me suelta para dirigirse de nuevo al sillón, toma asiento y mira por la ventana. Tal vez también a él de vez en cuando la nostalgia le gana. Miro su rostro de perfil… no es tan fino como el de Remus… pero algo tiene que sin lugar a dudas lo hace atractivo… no quiero estar sola… así que tiro a los pies del sillón un cojín… tomo asiento y recargo mi espalda a un lado de las piernas de Severus…

Pero esto no reduce mi angustia… solo me sentí mejor cuando mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de él… así que inclino mi cabeza para recargarla en su rodilla, con el miedo de que me rechace y se aparte de mi lado… lo siento tensarse bajo mi toque, pero así de rápido lo siento bajar la guardia… noto como tímidamente su mano se posa sobre mi cabello, acariciando los largos y blancos mechones. Y estando en este momento tan curioso y extraño, no puedo más que pensar… que tal vez y solo tal vez, más a delante, y más allá de la adversidad, haya una esperanza de paz y amor para mí, y para Severus.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Bien! Pues aquí está el final del capítulo 6! :D Si he de ser sincera, es el capítulo que menos me gusta. No se, como que no me acaba de convencer. Sin embargo, es necesario y ahora comienza el amor! Cada vez estamos más cerca de la relación entre estos dos personajes tan disparejos, pero que en el fondo se complementan.

Espero pronto poder subir el próximo capítulo! Aunque no les prometo fecha porque este era el último que tenía en borrador. Ahora iré sobre la marcha! Chan chan chan! Esperemos no tarde mucho en salir el próximo.

Saluditos!


	7. Solo quiero que seas feliz

Wazza! XD bueno bueno, estas fechas me ponen hiperactiva!

He regresado con este nuevo capítulo! Notaran que no es en sí un avance de la historia, sino algunas explicaciones necesarias para tan extraña situación. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de juntar a estas dos calamidades? ¿Quienes están detrás de lo todo esto? Y ¿Quienes planearan los acontecimientos futuros? Definitivamente creo que ellos dos se merecen que alguien se preocupe por su felicidad, y para eso están estos dos locos estrambóticos que buscarán a toda costa hacerlos felices en la eternidad.

Ahora, los personajes no son mios! Son del Universo de Harry Potter y que yo tan feliz tomo para jugar con ellos.

Sin más que decirles, a leer!

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

**Capítulo 7: Solo quiero que seas feliz.**

POV Albus

La guerra ha finalizado, y sorpresivamente Severus murió. Es algo que no estaba en mi plan original, aunque no puedo dejar de alegrarle el saber que pese a sus temores, sus acciones buenas superaron con creces sus pequeños errores de juventud.

Si hay alguien que merece, aparte de Harry, el ser feliz eternamente ese es Severus. Mi hijo, amigo y confidente siempre supo mantenerse de acuerdo a la circunstancia, nunca perdió el aplomo y mucho menos se dejó vencer ante la adversidad de los tiempos que se cernían sobre él. Aún ahora creo que seleccionamos muy pronto a nuestros chicos, y por más que tratemos de evitarlo los encasillamos a prototipos de comportamiento…

Daría todo de mi porque Severus pueda disfrutar todo lo que se merece… no solo la paz de saberse bueno aunque él no lo crea, sino el tener a alguien que lo entienda, lo comprenda y lo aprecie por ese gran corazón que tiene tan escondido dentro de él… en realidad… haría todo lo que fuera posible y hasta lo imposible por verlo feliz…

He visto como mi hijo traspasa las puertas al cielo con la cara de incredulidad más grande del mundo… y por curioso que parezca, viene junta a Dora… de pronto una luz en mi cabeza se enciende… ¡no puede ser más que simplemente perfecto! Y es así como aun en la eternidad mi mente no puede evitar mover los engranes del destino, pero ahora para conseguir la felicidad que mi niño se merece… volteo discretamente a ver a mi alrededor a los que estamos en la puerta… ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros con respecto a Sirius y Remus, así que no me sorprende lo más mínimo la resolución de seguir juntos… James… Lily… la cual no podrá corresponder el amor de Severus… Ted… Ted… ¡TED! Ted será mi aliado…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Ted Tonks

No puedo creerlo… tanto que pensé que este momento tardaría mucho tiempo más en llegar y mira… mi querida Dorita esta frente a mí, con todo su esplendor… (N.A: con los ojos segados por la luz, su andar torpe, y un poco confundida) veo las manos entrelazadas de esos dos chuchos… yo sabía que el amor que Lupin le profesaba a mi hermosa hija no era eterno… lo veía tan claro en sus ojos… uno sabe de estas cosas… el tiempo aquí será un martirio para mi pequeña hada… ¿qué podré hacer para ayudarla? No es correcto que vivamos juntos, pues su madre en muchos años nos alcanzará pero es mejor afrontar los problemas cuando estos surgen… y entonces mi mirada recae en el hombre a un lado de ella… Severus… no fue siempre santo de mi devoción, pero he de decir que después de tiempo teniendo como compañía al estrambótico de Albus Dumbledore, he aprendido a apreciar al muchacho… y entonces… la respuesta llega a mis ojos… si lo que el honorable y viejo loco dijo respecto al corazón del muchacho es cierto… no puede haber nadie mejor para mi hija… pero esto no puedo hacerlo solo… miro a mi alrededor buscando… y me cruzo con la mirada intensa de Albus… o si… las mentes brillantes piensan igual…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Albus

O si… las mentes brillantes piensan igual… tanteo un poco en la mente de Ted y veo las ideas respecto a mi valiente y justo muchacho y su bella y delicada hija… Si… ¡esta es la mejor idea en la historia de las mejores ideas por toda la eternidad! Le lanzo una mirada intensa queriendo transmitirle que he entendido sus intenciones y que yo tengo las mismas… le sonrío un poco dándole confianza para que más adelante podamos llegar a un acuerdo y asiento casi imperceptiblemente hacía nuestros retoños que están asimilando quienes están frente a ellos…

Me acerco ante Severus, lo veo y no puedo evitar mirarlo con el orgullo de un padre que sabe que su hijo fue exitoso en todo lo que emprendió en vida… solo falta algo que lo haga completamente feliz y dichoso, y no escatimaré esfuerzos en lograrlo… lo abrazo, comento algunas palabras con él, antes de que su amor imposible llame su atención… sé que es necesario que ella le deje las cosas claras, por mucho que eso pueda doler, pero de otra manera, no podrá dejar listo su corazón para aceptar a alguien más…

Me acerco discretamente al Ángel para comentar un poco respecto a nuestro plan de amor y está dispuesto a ayudarnos. Lo veo mover algunas cosas en su registro de almas y está concentrado en dejar todo listo para el plan… primer paso: convivencia diaria.

Me hago el desentendido acercándome un poco más a los muchachos, cuando llega el anuncio que he estado esperando desde el día que morí… mi oportunidad de platicar con mi otro niño de oro…

Lanzo otra mirada a Ted buscando su apoyo al plan, y lo veo asentir en silencio mientras busca despertar a Dora. Bien, todo va de acuerdo al plan…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Ted

Veo salir a Albus acompañado de mi ex-yerno… es un buen muchacho… Al le ha encargado a Severus que sea quien se encargue de mi peque… ¡OH… es tan lindo el amor! No importa que digan que soy un Hufflepuff de mierda, a mí me gusta ver a la gente feliz, y si amor es lo que mi niña necesita, es amor lo que le voy a conseguir.

Le comento algo a Severus, que parece contrariado por tener que encargarse mi Dora… ¡es el primer paso querido! ¡Acepta con valentía y coraje el reto, que solo el corazón puro y dispuesto a amar podrá vencer la adversidad!

Ok… puede que estar encerrado tanto tiempo con un viejo chiflado como Dumbledore haya afectado un poco mi sistema… y leer tantas novelas rosas que mi querida esposa me tenía prohibidas también… ¡pero estoy seguro de que no es nada de preocupación! Ya le explicaré después a Dromi porque le busque pareja a nuestra hija… ¡si es algo que ella aún con sus sangre Black se opuso tajantemente! Pero bah… no importa, esto no puede salir mal... ¿verdad?

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Albus

Han pasado algunos días desde que llegaron aquí. Severus ya enfrentó a su pasado y se siente un poco más liberado… Nymphadora navega en el desamor por el abandono de su amado. En pocas palabras, todo va viento en popa. La única manera de mejorar es tocar fondo… y ellos ya están en el abismo.

No necesitamos empujarlos más entre ellos, solos encontraron un compañero comprensivo y silencioso en el otro, ¡es muy curioso lo que hace la convivencia! Ahora que lo pienso, puede que hubiera sido mejor enfocarme en que Severus fuera feliz en la tierra… solo un poco más de mi empeño por salvarlo… pero bueno, ¡ya estamos aquí!

Llevan 1 semana encerrados en su departamento. Sé que han estado comiendo y que hacen las cosas juntos, o por lo menos, lo más juntos que sus formas de ser lo permiten. Tan bien hemos contado con la valiosa colaboración del ángel, que nos informa de tanto en tanto que sucede dentro del departamento. No vayan a creer que los espían, ¡noooo! Es solamente una medida de seguridad para cuando las almas están tan tristes, saber si han evolucionado en su dolor.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hagamos una visita. Iré por Ted para pasar a saludar a su pequeña, y saludar a mi pequeño. ¡Tengo noticias que darle! Desde el otro lado nos llegaron los gritos de júbilo por la victoria sobre Tom. Sin lugar a dudas, es algo que él necesita saber. Necesita saber que el sacrificio de su vida valió la pena.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Ted

Hace una semana que no veo a mi hermosa niña, el ángel nos ha comentado que están bien, y superando a su manera el dolor del abandono. Por lo menos sé que Severus ha sido una buena influencia para mi hija, ¡quién lo diría! Tal vez él fue lo que siempre necesito, alguien que le pusiera peso a sus pies, y lógica a su vida. Espero que ella también sea buena influencia, algo de alegría no le haría daño al pobre muchacho, ya sufrió lo suficiente.

Albus ha venido a buscarme, dice que es un excelente día para visitar a nuestros niños y ver sus avances. Yo creo lo mismo, así que tomamos rumbo hacía su departamento. ¿Qué me encontraré tras esa puerta?

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

_Bien! ahora viene lo divertido! Cómo se estarán llevando Severus y Tonks? Realmente podrán estar juntos? Si son el uno para el otro? Ya lo veremos en los próximos capítulos! Ya saben eh? Dejen Reviews! Que eso alegra mi corazón y me da inspiración para escribir más! Espero subir otro capítulo en estos días! Pero por si no alcanzo, FELIZ NAVIDAD! o lo que sea que festejen!_

_Saluditos!_


	8. Sembrando dudas

_Bien! Terminé el capítulo antes de Navidad! Qué bueno porque mañana me voy a Qro. y no creía poder terminarlo allá! _

_Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes! Es un regalo de Navidad :D _

_Ya saben, estos personajes no son míos y no hago esto con ningún fin económico; solo busco entretenerme un rato. _

_Lean!_

**Capítulo 8: Sembrando dudas**

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Albus

Estamos parados en la puerta del departamento compartido por mi hijo y Tonks… y las cosas no se oyen demasiado bien.

-¡Pues si no te parece, hazlo tú! ¡Slytherin de mierda!

-¿Yo? ¡Pues haz sido tú la que ha pedido que te lo enseñe!

-¡Pero no así! ¡Cómo crees que una dama como yo quiere…ver…ESO!

-¿Dama tú? ¡Claro! ¿Y yo soy Gryffindor de closet no?

-¡Pues no se si Gryffindor pero igual y gay si!

-¡NYMPHADORA! ¡Eres un intento de…bruja! ¡Pero si no podía salir otra cosa de mezclar la sangre podrida Black con un hufflepuff de pacotilla!

-¡Retráctate! ¡Con mis padres no te metas! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS NYMPHADORA!

-¿Retractarme? ¿Qué es esto? ¿El jardín de niños? Y así te puso tu sacrosanta madre, ¡NYMPHADORA!

- ¿A sí? Pues como la vez que no me gusta ¡TOBIAS!

-…

-¿Ahora si no te gustó verdad TOBIAS? ¿O prefieres SNIVELLUS?

Fue el momento que decidí que era mejor intervenir, tal vez no fue tan buena idea ponerlos juntos… cual fue mi sorpresa de verlos trabajando tan tranquilamente en la cocina, uno muy cerca del otro destripando lo que parece ser… ¿un pollo?

-¡Papi! ¡Que bueno que has venido! A ver si logras hacer entender a este neandertal que una dama no debe ver las viseras de un pollo ¡con todo y contenido!

-¡Y a ver si a ti de una vez te entra en la cabeza que así salen del pollo! ¡No puedes limpiarlas sin abrirlo!

-¡Pero es asqueroso! ¡Debe haber otra forma!

Y entonces lo noté. La comprensión, la intimidad, la amistosa relación que había entre ellos. El ofenderse era parte de su dinámica, su manera de desquitar su resentimiento contra el mundo. Así como el mutilar al pobre pollo entre los dos…

-N-Y-M-P-H-A-D-O-R-A, ¡has el favor de dejar de moverte! ¡No puede terminar de descuartizar al pollo!

-¡Peeerooo…!

-¡Cállate! No hay pero que valga, abre bien la panza, no puedo sacar todas las partes internas.

La cara verde de Dora no es buen presagio de lo que viene a continuación, y por lo visto es una escena que se ha repetido varias veces pues tan simplemente cuando parece inevitable que devuelva el estomago, Severus coloca el balde justo al frente, evitando así salpicarse.

-No si pareces reloj suizo… ¿más predecible no puedes ser?- y contrario a lo que se esperaría de mi niño, el tono sale conciliador y comprensivo… solo un poco divertido, para darle ánimos a la chica. Dora está a punto de contestar algo irónico, cuando la voz de mi compañerito de aventuras nos distrae.

-ejem… bueno, ¡pues yo venía a ver como estás! Pero ya veo que te están cuidando bien ¿verdad?- su sonrisita coqueta trata de dar a entender algo más, pero parecer ser que estos dos no lo captan…

-¡pues no! ¡Este bruto no sabe tratar con la gente!

-tu no eres gente…

-¡PAPÁ! ¿Míralo eh? ¡Es él el que lo pone difícil!

-bueno, bueno, calma mi niña… ¿por qué están destripando un pollo?

Y de repente parece hacerse la comprensión en los dos, y por extraño que parezca, la tristeza parece regresar a sus rostros.

-bueno… es que… cuando… estaba viva… nunca fue mi fuerte… ya sabes… los labores de casa… y pues… si tengo que encontrar a alguien… por lo menos debo saber atenderme yo sola antes ¿no?

Aún es un tema muy espinoso… y por la cara que tienen lo han discutido varias veces. Severus no volvió a hablar en lo que resto de tarde. De hecho, abandonaron su proyecto de pollo, comimos y fue a encerrarse a la que supongo es su habitación. Creo que es momento de ir a hablar con él…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T. **

POV Ted

Han decidido pausar su proyecto de pollo, y Dora a pedido comida para los 4. Al parecer el tema de "pareja" aún es doloroso para los dos, así que procuramos no forzar la conversación. Severus se retiro tan pronto terminamos, y veo la mirada algo preocupada de Albus. Creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar con mi niña…

-Y dime Dora, ¿a qué se debe tu nuevo look?

- oh… pues… a que no puedo cambiar- el ver a mi hija serena parece tan bizarro… ella es como un terremoto andando…

-¿Cómo así? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No papá, no te preocupes… es simplemente que… bueno… deje salir gran parte de mi magia y... y… bueno… creció mi cabello… tuve que cortarlo con tijeras…- desvía la mirada a la ventana, como tratando de mirar algo más allá- el resto de mi lo puedo modificar a voluntad… salvo mi cabello…

-El blanco es un color…inusual ¿no crees?

-si… pero Sever… pero dicen que solamente necesito regresar a mi centro emocional… que puede que eso me regrese el control total sobre mi…- Ha titubeado al momento de decir el nombre de Severus… ¿eso significa algo?...

-Ya... claro… es una buena explicación… y dime ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? ¿No han tenido problemas?- y es ahí donde veo brillar la luz de la esperanza… en el cambio de sus ojos al pensar en esa semana…

- bueno… Severus es… buen compañero…- y contrario a lo que esperaría, su vista regresa a mi- me comprende…- y parece desenfocar un poco su mirada, como rememorando momentos pasados…- te diré que no a sido fácil pero…-y sus ojos vuelven a brillar, como hace mucho no lo hacían- es…lo… el mejor compañero de… casa que podría pedir

Uno conoce a sus hijos como la palma de la mano… sabe cuando mienten, sabe cuando son felices, sabe cuando tienen problemas… y yo sé que Dora no me ha dicho todo. Lo veo en su mirada, que aunque aún es melancólica brilla de solo pensar en él… bueno… puede ser que no nos equivocáramos después de todo.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Sé que haces aquí. Y ahora sé por que la pusieron conmigo. Pero que sepas que no funcionará. Yo ya me he dado cuenta, y no permitiré que jueguen conmigo de nuevo… Sé qué estas detrás de mi, esperando que aparte mi vista de la ventana, para tratar de sondear mi mente… pero no más… no volveré a permitirlo…

-Severus…

-No Albus… no pasará de nuevo… nunca podrán entrar de nuevo…

-Nunca digas nunca… que no sabes lo que puede pasar…

-Sé porque están aquí… porqué ella está aquí…

-Nunca he dudado de tu capacidad para desentrañar mis planes… por lo que debes ver porqué este es buena idea…

-¡Claro! Es buena idea… ¿igual que la de mandar a Potter al matadero verdad?

-Severus… hay cosas que no podía contarte en su momento… y ya sabes porque… no podía poner toda la información en ti… solo dejar pistas…

-¿Cómo terminó la guerra? Supongo que "ganamos" sino, estarías adulando al niñato ese…

-Severus… contrario a ti… Harry tiene quien lo adore…

Nunca creí vivir para oír eso de tus labios… aunque puede deberse a que no viví, y realmente estoy muerto… admitir que Lily estaría haciendo caso a su hijo y no a mí, me lastima más de lo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar…

Te siento justamente detrás de mi, mirando hacía el mismo punto que yo… hacia la nada… tus manos se posan en mis hombros, y pareces esperar que te aparte… Pienso en hacerlo, pero no olvido que eres todo lo que tengo, y no me muevo, no propicio ese acercamiento que tu quieres que se de. Pero a ti no te importa y terminas por abrazarme. Y contrario a mi pensamiento inicial, yo termino por acercarme a ti. Escondo mi rostro tras las cortinas negras de siempre, tratando de que no veas el llanto que tus palabras desataron.

-Déjate querer Severus… date la oportunidad de sentir por ella… si hay algo de lo que puedes estar seguro, es que ella sabrá apreciar tu corazón… como yo sé, que tu sabrás darle valor al de ella…

No te escucharé, no te haré caso… porque eso significaría que has vuelto a decidir por mí…

-no… no Albus… no caeré de nuevo en tus tretas… ya una vida es suficiente.

-No te cierres al futuro… y si eres tan listo como sé que lo eres, ya sabrás porque están compartiendo departamento… ayúdala… y ayúdate. No tiene nada de malo comenzar de nuevo…

-¿Cómo sabes que es lo que ella quiere? No… ella no… ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentre con quien quiere compartir la eternidad? No Albus… no me arriesgaré de nuevo.

Me separo de ti, no puedo continuar en tu presencia, porque sé que me convencerás de darle la oportunidad… y no lo permitiré… no será por mi…

-Albus, te pido salgas de aquí… yo… tengo… cosas que hacer.

-Claro Severus. Vendré otro día, o mejor aún, están invitados a tomar el té mañana. Buenas tardes.

Sales tan campante, después de sacudir lo que sobra de mi existencia. No debo creer en tus palabras… es imposible que ella me quiera… o que pueda amarme…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

-¡Adiós papá, cuídate mucho!

-Señorita, te recuerdo a ti también que están invitados a tomar el té mañana en mi casa.

-Gracias Albus, veremos que pasa.

-Adiós hija, pórtate bien, y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

-Claro papá…

Los acompaño hasta la puerta, es lo que se espera de mí, por más que lo único que desee sea lanzarme a llorar en mi cuarto. ¿Por qué has tenido de sacar el tema papá? ¿Por qué me has dicho lo feliz que ves a Remus?

+Flash back+

- bueno… Severus es… buen compañero… te diré que no a sido fácil pero… es…lo… el mejor compañero de… casa que podría pedir

Y la mirada de mi padre se entorna en comprensión. Yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, pero no quiero que mal interprete mis palabras. Severus y yo nos llevamos todo lo bien que se pueden llevar dos personas tan distintas, pero que están unidas por las circunstancias de la… muerte.

-Claro hija, te comprendo- se instala un cómodo silencio entre los dos… por más que se quejen los hufflepuff de pacotilla se entienden bien sin necesidad de golpes, gritos o palabras…- ya has visto a Remus?- aunque claro, uno nunca puede confiar del todo en su prole…

-no papá… sé que estuvo un día por aquí pero no más…

-oh que cosas, bueno, pues yo si lo e visto… fueron a tomar el té el otro día- ¿fueron? ¿Me está diciendo que dejó entrar a su casa a… al chucho?- Sirius y él me estuvieron platicando sobre lo bien que se ve Teddy.

Bien, eso no me lo esperaba… mi… su… ese… ¿Remus llevo a Sirius a ver a NUESTRO hijo?

-Si, han dicho que está aún algo triste, que se ve en su color de pelo, pero que Harry ha sabido ser el padrino que esperaban. Yo aún no me he dado una vuelta por ahí para verlos, pero no dudo que estén tan bien como ellos describieron. Es bueno ver que Sirius sigue igual que como lo recuerdo, hace tantos años cuando aún no nacías, o cuando iba a la casa a visitarnos después de que su madre lo regañaba.

Mi propio padre ha venido a hablarme de lo bien que están… esos dos…no puedo evitar que un poco de tristeza se cuele por mi mirada en forma de lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento. Veo su rostro comprensivo aunque no entiendo porque sigue hablándome de ellos… Su mano se acerca a mi rostro, y delicadamente limpia mi llanto.

-Ya ya Dora… no vale la pena llorar más… se lo difícil que esto puede ser… pero es algo que debes afrontar…

-Pero… pero tu… tu eres mi padre… ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-porque quiero que abras los ojos querida… que veas que esto jamás terminara… no es como si pudieras escapar… el más allá puede ser infinito, pero tu dolor te perseguirá siempre… déjalo ir…

-Eso intento papá pero… pero no puedo evitar pensar… que… pasaré sola la eternidad… que no hay nada aquí para mi…

- Yo no estaría tan seguro corazón…- y entonces miro más fijamente a mi padre, con mi llanto detenido momentáneamente… ¿está tratando de insinuar algo en específico?

-¿qué… qué quieres decir papá?

-Dora… el tiempo que pasarás aquí será largo… eterno… ¿es mejor compartirlo no crees?- Antes de que suelte más lágrimas, decide cambiar de táctica- ¿No has pensado lo atractivo que es Severus?

Y por alguna extraña razón, me siento incómoda. Siento como comienza a subir por mi cara la sangre y se agolpa en mis mejillas… ¡El pensar algo y decirlo en voz alta es muy diferente! Y no es como si aceptara el que he mirado de más a mi compañero de penas… que es porque vive en la misma casa! No se debe a nada particular… Nooo… solo… solo…

-Ya ya… te entiendo… ser hufflepuff tiene sus inconvenientes de vez en cuando… pero no te aflijas… que estoy seguro que tu encanto natural logrará el milagro… ya lo veras…

Y si es posible, enrojezco aún más. ¿De qué demonios me está hablando mi padre? ¿Desde cuando miro yo a Severus así? ¡Espera! ¡No, no no no no no no no no noooo! No debo dejarme sugestionar por mi padre…

-Papá, te pido dejemos el tema, yo no veo así a Seve… a Snape. Mejor platícame, ¿Qué debo hacer para poder ver a Teddy?

+Fin Flash back+

No tengo ánimos de salir… encontraré un mejor momento para ir a ver a Teddy… Me aparto de la puerta, rumbo a mi habitación. Y no me explico porque me recargo contra la puerta de Severus… solo un instante, hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho… creo que dormir me hará bien…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

_Pues les diré que ya casi casi comienza la miel! A partir de aquí verán con otros ojos a su compañerito de depa. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo! chan chan chan chan! Les diré que espero terminar otro capítulo para la próxima semana :P por ahí del miercoles. En próximos capítulos veremos la relación de estos dos y como interactua con el mundo exterior. Y no hay que olvidar que Albus y Ted están buscando la felicidad de sus "retoños", jajajajaja. Esto se viene con todo! _

_Bueno, pues no me queda más que desearles una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD! que coman mucho y no engorden! _

_Gracias a _**Altariel de Valinor, sailor mercury o neptune, montaneriana y a todos ustedes **_que no dicen nada pero que de todas formas leen mis locuras! Dejen Reviews! :D_

_Bye! :P_


	9. Bolas de cristal y Pastel de sorpresas

_Ya paso Navidad! Es una de mis epocas favoritas del año! Me hace muy feliz el haber pasado esos días con mi familia y molestar a mis queridisimos primos. Espero todos ustedes también hayan disfrutado este fin de semana. _

_Cambiando de tema, y poniendonos en materia...aquí está un nuevo capítulo! Es muy sencillo, pero comienza a verse la vida entre estos dos. Las cosas se van poniendo serias! Y como siempre, Albus no puede dejar su cuchara fuera de este pastel, así que tenemos una sorpresa al final! Chan chan chan! _

_Espero disfruten este capitulo. _

_Ya saben, estos personajes no son mios, no hago esto con fines de lucro, y solamente es para divertirme! :D _

**Capítulo 9: Bolas de cristal y Pastel de sorpresas.**

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Por fin me he decidido salir a ver a mi pequeño Teddy, y mejor aún, he convencido a Severus de que me acompañe. Camino alegremente por el sendero que me llevará a donde me entregarán mí bolita especial para ver a tus seres queridos. No puedo evitar casi bailar de felicidad! Se nota hasta en mi cabello que ahora cae en suaves caireles por mi espalda y que se mueven de manera coqueta al saltar. Mi vestido blanco corto con crinolina y encaje verde me hace parecer muñequita de pastel, ¡lo cual es lindo! ¡Porque quiero comer pastel! Tendré que convencer a Severus de que vayamos a ver a Dumbledore, y seguramente el tendrá un pedacito de pastel… ¡puede que hasta sea de vainilla con fresas! Habré hecho cara de vicio pues Severus me mira detenidamente con una ceja alzada. He de decir que a veces su mirada aún me cohíbe un poco, pero después del tiempo que llevamos viviendo en el mismo departamento, ya casi lo he superado.

Después de algunos minutos más, llegamos el distribuidor autorizado de Bolas de Cristal para Toda Ocasión, donde podré recoger mi bolita mágica que me permitirá ver a mi pequeñuelo. Entramos al local, y contrario a lo que esperaba no hay nadie, solamente un mostrador negro con una campanilla encima. Me acerco lentamente, miro a todos lados y presiono el botoncito para llamar a alguien.

-¡Ah! Señorita Nymphadora y Señor Severus, bienvenidos al local. Hace tiempo que esperábamos su visita. Qué bueno que se han decidido a venir. Supongo vendrán por sus bolas de cristal.

-Yo no necesito nada de eso, solo denos rápidamente la de NYMPHADORA.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Sr, pero es mi obligación entregarle una bola a usted también. Es un bien intransferible y solamente usted puede ver en ella así como cualquier persona autorizada previamente por usted. Les traeré varios modelos, así veremos cual es el apropiado para cada uno.

Bien, eso ha sido raro. ¡Es casi casi como el Sr. Ollivanders! No sabía que eso de elegir bolitas mágicas era tan…específico. ¡Pero ya estamos aquí y no dejaré que este intento de hombre que me acompaña se salga con la suya!

-No se cual es su insistencia, no hay nadie en la tierra que tenga deseos de volver a ver- se para de manera huraña contra una de las paredes blancas. No puedo dejar de mirarlo en esa pose, me alegro de haberlo convencido de usar esos pantalones negros y la camisa gris perla, aunque encima se pusiera esa gabardina negra. El no tener que trabajar con pociones ha hecho maravillas en su cabello, o seguramente fueron las horas que estuve buscando la formula correcta para dejar cada vez más presentable su cabello. Sigue igual de lacio y largo, sin contar que es negro como el fondo del corazón de Voldy, pero sin lugar a dudas el cuidado de su aspecto le da porte y realza sus rasgos tan… antes de que pueda encontrar una respuesta para mi anterior pensamiento, el señor Ollivanders Segundo, regresa con un montón de cajitas.

-bien, deberán agarrarlas con mucho cuidado, levantarlas hasta dejarlas acunadas entre sus dedos y entonces veremos que tal funcionan. Usted primero Señorita.

Me acerco a cada caja, nos las ha separado supongo que según algún tipo de orden que solamente el conoce. Hay de diferentes tamaños, colores y texturas todas manteniendo la claridad para poder ver atraves. Cuando las tomo entre mis dedos, no siento nada, y el Sr me dice que pase a la siguiente. Solamente me sobran 3 bolas más por probar, pero en la penúltima siento algo distinto. Siento la bola palpitar entre mis dedos, como late un corazón, de hecho late como mi corazón, al mismo ritmo. Es una esfera del tamaño de una manzana, de un color dorado muy pálido y translucido. Comienza a arremolinarse niebla dentro de ella. Es una de las sensaciones más extrañas de toda mi vida, no comparable a la de mi primera varita, pero si algo muy cercano a eso.

-¡perfecto! Ha elegido por fin. Ha sido su alma la que ha elegido esta bola para usted. Solamente necesita pensar en quien usted quiera ver, y el humo se disipará. Puede conectar las palpitaciones de su esfera a una persona en específico como por ejemplo su hijo, y así saber cuando él tiene problemas poder verlo, aunque le advierto que eso no hace posible que usted pueda ayudarlo, solamente funciona en un sentido- presiono entre mis manos mi esfera, cierro los ojos y deseo con todo mi corazón ver a Teddy. La niebla se dispersa, y puedo ver a mi pequeño bebé, llorando en su cuna. Eso me parte el corazón, y estoy a punto de echarme yo también a llorar cuando veo que él simplemente llora porque su padrino lo está ignorando. ¡Mi pequeño será todo un manipulador! No puedo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

No puedo creer esta tontería, tengo que elegir yo también una estúpida bola. Trato de hacerlo lo más rápido, Nymphadora está a punto de llorar y preferiría la oportunidad de no verla directamente…para mi sorpresa, en el cuarto intento siento algo, como un calor subiendo por mi brazo, como el de una caricia. Es una esfera muy curiosa, pues no sabría decir de qué color era inicialmente. Sin contar, que no es la esfera completa, tiene una parte plana supongo que para poder colocarla en algún lado.

-Vaya…esto es muy curioso- volteo a ver al señor este, y no puedo evitar mostrar mi contrariedad en el rostro- si Señor Severus… esta es una esfera de cristal muy especial…no solamente le permite ver a quien usted desee en el plano de los vivos, también puede ver a quien usted desee aquí o en el infierno.-Veo como el comentario atrae la atención de Nymphadora- Puede cambiar de tamaño según su voluntad, para poder ser colocada en anillos, aretes, collares, relojes, etc… Debe tener cuidado con ella…pues siempre le mostrará la verdad, lo que usted realmente quiere. Digamos… que si le pide ver a alguien que usted sabe le hará daño, la esfera esperará hasta mostrarle la escena más conveniente, según su… inusual criterio. Úsela sabiamente, y será su mejor consejera…

Puedo ver a donde me lleva ese comentario…sé que es probable que si le pido ver a Lily… solamente rompa aún más mi corazón. Decido hacer la prueba con otra persona importante en mi vida, y que gracias a Merlín, sigue vivo: Draco. Mi ahijado podrá ser malcriado y algo molesto, pero siempre me he esforzado por cuidarlo. La escena no puede más que maravillarme. Está feliz, como hacía años no lo veía, recargado en el regazo de su madre mientras está le acaricia el cabello. Me alegro, no pude evitar que fuera marcada su piel, pero evité que fuera marcada su alma… Creo que el vivir con una hufflepuff de pacotilla me ha pegado lo sentimental porque siento unas lágrimas formarse en mis ojos. Ya he visto suficiente, solo por ver esa sonrisa, sé que valió la pena mi esfuerzo y sacrificio.

-Bueno señor y señorita, aquí tienen unos manuales rápidos y sencillos respecto al uso y cuidado de sus bolas. Son casi indestructibles, pero eso no significa que puedan usarla para romper nueces o "otras" bolas…solo es un aviso. Fue un placer atenderles.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde vino. Nymphadora seguía viendo a su hijo en la esfera, y la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Me asomé por su hombro y vi una escena que me revolvió el estomago al mismo tiempo que sentí una ternura inexplicable. Potter cargaba al pequeño mago, el cual cambiaba su cabello de color cada pocos segundos, tocando todos los colores del arcoíris. Tenía un ligero aire a Lupin, pero bendito Merlín, era algo que él podría modificar después a voluntad.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta porque, limpio algunas de las lágrimas que caen por su rostro, voltea a verme y noto que se siente tranquila. Supongo es muy importante par ella saber como está su hijo. Sin decirnos nada, salimos de la sala, giro tres veces mi bola entre los dedos según como dice el manual, para engarzar la esfera en un anillo.

-Sabes Severus…-mientras coloco el anillo en mi dedo medio, presto atención a sus palabras- creo que es excelente idea aceptar la invitación de Dumbledore… ¿vamos a tomar el té? ¡Tal vez consiga un pedazo de pastel!

Uno de mis más oscuros secretos es lo goloso que soy…Pero debo disimularlo, así que me haré el difícil.

-Nymphadora, veo que tus neuronas se han muerto también. Yo regresaré al departamento ya.

-¡vamos! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favoroooor! Y te prometo que la próxima vez yo destriparé al pollo.

-¿para que termines vomitando sobre el? No muchas gracias.

- ¡Por favor! Entonces… ¡haré la limpieza de tu cuarto por una semana!

-¿para que termines incendiando el closet? No muchas gracias.

-¡vamos! ¡Eso solo paso una vez! ¡Y fue porque el armario estaba embrujado! ¡Como todo en la casa de Sirius!

-pero eso no quita que incendiaras el cuarto, Nymphadora. Justamente mientras lo limpiabas, así que no me arriesgaré a que pase de nuevo.

-¡Pero Severus! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Y no me llames NYMPHADORA!

-¿Si vamos, te callarás lo que resta del día?

-¡SI! ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor!

Cambio de rumbo hacía casa de Albus ¡Qué bien! ¡Comeremos pastel! Comienza a dar saltitos de nuevo, muy feliz por lograr convencerme. Al llegar, nos topamos con otra sorpresa más. El viejo zorro nos tendió una trampa, pues es una reunión con Black, Lupin y los Potter. ¿Es que no se va a cansar de abrirnos la herida?

-Severus…-siento sus manitas tomar entre sus dedos mi mano, angustiada por lo que ve. Pero estamos aquí, y ha llegado el momento de demostrarles que podemos seguir…- yo creo que…mejor…

-vamos- aprieto un poco sus manos, y jalo un poco de ella. Instintivamente se reclina contra mí. Estoy a punto de arrepentirme y dar la vuelta, cuando siento mi esfera latir. Ella parece notarlo también, y por extraño que me parezca, eso nos infunde tranquilidad y seguridad.

-si, vamos. De todas formas, yo quiero pastel.

_No bueno! Ahora veremos si su seudo amistad podrá soportar los embates de una fiesta de té endulzada con traición! Que no los engañen James y Sirius con sus poses tranquilas...están a la espera de saltarle al cuello a nuestros queridos niños. _

_Les agradezco a **Sailor mercuri o neptune, montaneriana **y a **Sekmeth Dei **que se nos acaba de integrar a la lectura! Espero disfruten este capítulo, que da pista de varias cosas que pasaran después._

_No me queda más que agradecer sus comentarios, que me animan a terminar más rápido los capítulos! Espero poder subir otro a inicios de semana :P, justo después de inicio de año! Hay que comenzar con el pie derecho! O izquierdo, ya que soy zurda! XD Y como acto sin precedentes, les dejaré el título del siguiente capítulo, para que se hagan sus ideas:_

**_Capítulo 10: Para ti, soy Nymphadora. _**

_Saluditos!_

_Bye bye!_

_Feliz Año Nuevo! :D_


	10. Para ti, soy Nymphadora

_Y estamos de vuelta en este 2012! Como pasa el tiempo verdad?_

_Pues bueno, aquí está el 10 capítulo de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten mucho! _

_Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, esto es sin fines de lucro y solamente para divertirnos y pasar de manera amena la vida. :D_

_Ahora así, a leer!_

**Capítulo 10: para ti, soy Nymphadora.**

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Entramos a la boca del animal. No puedo decir del lobo porque hay lobos, perros, ciervos y viejos zorros/ cabras locas, murciélagos y cosas raras. Así que dejémoslo como "boca del animal". ¿O será buena la idea del zoológico? Antes de que pueda continuar divagando la presencia de Severus a mi lado me centra a lo que venimos. Sin lugar a dudas esto ha sido una maquinación de Albus, que en este momento es mi persona menos favorita…y sin lugar a dudas mi padre está colaborando con él. ¿Que esperan obtener de todo esto? ¡No entiendo cuál es la necesidad de lastimarnos! Me pondría a llorar en este momento si no supiera que sería demasiado vergonzoso delante del chucho y de ella… por alguna extraña razón que no me explico me molesta demasiado su presencia, su cabello rojo, sus ojos verdes…su sonrisa. ¿Podría quitársela de un golpe? Pero de nuevo mi imaginación sobre excitada no logra llegar muy lejos.

-Hola Dora, ¿Cómo estás?

-Tonks- Antes de que pueda contestar a la pregunta o si quiera pensar que debería decir en este caso, oigo la voz de Severus diciendo mi apellido. Remus está por demás sorprendido, al igual que yo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Qué es Tonks, Lupin, no Dora.

Bien, la cara de conmoción en el rostro de Remus me causa risa al grado de que no lo oculto. No puedo evitar reír ante el comentario y mirar con agradecimiento a Severus. Aun no suelto su mano, así que aprieto un poco más para que esté enterado de que tengo una enorme gratitud por su acción, ¿por qué es solamente lo que siento en este momento eh?

-jaja, hola "Remus Lupin"- Miro jocosa a Severus, ¡No me vaya a corregir por llamarlo como no es!- yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Qué bueno que pudieron venir a tomar el té a mi casa querida, y veo que no vas a dejar que Severus se te escape ¿eh?- el gesto en sus ojos me dice que tiene una intención con su comentario. Procuro ignorarla, no quiero pensar porque razón se mete en mi vida, o en la de Severus- han llegado en un excelente momento, apenas vamos a servir el té.

-Dorita hija…yo creo que…

-Tonks- en esta ocasión los dos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, como casi en automático.

-ajá…claro…hija, creo que sería excelente idea que ayudes a Lily y a Albus a traer las cosas a la sala, ¿no te parece?

- la verdad no papá, el día de hoy no he roto nada aun y no tengo ganas de comenzar en este momento.

-ya rompiste la promesa de no hablar- ¡Claro! A veces olvido lo…medio…bastardo que es mi compañerito.

-¡y tu rompiste tu promesa de no vestir de negro! ¡Y no es como si te fuera a quitar la ropa de ese color solo por romper tu promesa!

-jajajajajajajajajajaja, no es que se me antoje verlo en ropa interior…de nuevo, pero también puedes cambiar el color… ¿Lo sabes verdad Nymphadora?- la mirada maliciosa de Sirius me hacen querer romperle la cara a él también, pero no sé que tan bien lo vea Severus...

-puede que tu cerebro siga siendo el de un perro Sirius, pero dile Tonks- Severus ha contestado más calmadamente de lo que esperaría, pero creo tiene un haz bajo la manga- además, aquí la patosa de tu sobrina a osado combinar mi ropa, y toda es nueva, no vería cual es el problema de andar sin ella.- ¡sé que ese comentario es un farol! ¡Porque ni bajo la maldición imperius estaría dispuesto a lucir en público los calzoncillos de caritas felices que trae hoy! No es que sepa porque sin querer lo espíe mientras se vestía… ¡Yo solo pasaba por ahí¡ ¡Déjame en paz conciencia!

-eso sería algo muy chistoso de ver hijo, pero mejor pasemos a la terraza, el clima es perfecto el día de hoy.

A final de cuentas, Albus hizo aparecer el juego de té con todo y pastas. ¡Pero no había pastel! Lily preparó el té de casi todos, salvo el mío y el de Severus. Aparte de todo esa es…grrrr ¡cómo me cae gorda!

-Dora, querida como es la primera vez que nos acompañan no se como tomen el té…quieres qué…

-Tonks- Severus interrumpe al (espero) ex amor de su vida, mientras coloca frente a mi un pedazo de pastel de vainilla con fresas- no es difícil decirle como ella quiere.

-Oh gracias Severus ¡Justo lo que quería!- hundo la cuchara con gula en el pastelito, mientras siento como mi boca se hace agua… ¡todo el día he tenido ganas de comer pastel! Con el bocado en mi boca y la cuchara colgando de mis labios, veo de reojo el pastel de Severus… ¡ese también se me antoja! ¡El pastel! ¡Qué dejes de atosigarme conciencia! La diferencia entre mi pedazo y el de él es simplemente que Severus tiene 2 fresas completas cubiertas de chocolate blanco encima… ¡Yo quiero una! Pero antes de que pueda acercarme y tomar una, Albus Dumbledore parece tener la misma idea. Estira la mano para tomar una de las fresitas y zas! Severus le dio un manotazo, alejando sus perversas garras de mí…digo, de sus fresas.

-Severus, yo solo quería…

-Lo siento Albus, no comparto mi comida así como así- toma una de las fresas y veo como la cara de Albus se ilumina…

¡No se vale! Estoy a punto de protestar cuando él acerca la fresa a mi boca. Siento como algo dentro de mí se derrite por el gesto, porque aunque su rostro sigue igual de inexpresivo yo sé perfectamente que es simplemente para darnos ánimos y lograr pasar esta fiesta de té tan incomoda. Muerdo la fresa sin apartar la mirada de los ojos negros, y siento como el jugo de la fresa resbala un poco por mis labios. Con su pulgar limpia la gotita roja y solamente lo oigo murmurar "patosa" aunque en lugar de molestarme hace que sienta un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Bajo mi mirada, concentrándome en mi pastel y en la taza de té que Severus ha servido para mí. Algunas veces me confunde con tantas atenciones, no se si eso es una señal o simplemente es amable… aunque pensándolo bien… él no es amable con nadie. Poco a poco salgo de mi ensueño y miro a mí alrededor. Sirius, James y…Lily conversan muy plácidamente al igual que mi padre, Albus y Severus. Sin embargo, Remus no deja de mirarme. Parece contrariado, tal vez un poco preocupado pero antes de que pueda preguntarle que tanto me ve, oigo la voz de barítono de Severus hablar sobre mí.

-si Albus, por poco no llegamos porque Nymphadora tardo una eternidad con las bolas.

-Tonks- ambos volteamos a ver a Remus el cual dijo mi apellido con algo de resentimiento. Lo miramos como a un insecto, que he de aclarar Severus pasó 3 días enseñándome a mirar así; ignoramos su comentario y volví la vista para mirar a Albus.

-¡No tarde una eternidad! Además, tú elegiste al final, no nos entretuvimos por mi culpa.- la cara de sorpresa de los 4…innombrables debió ser única, pues mi padre soltó una risita tonta- ¡en todo caso debo ser yo la que se queje!

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

He de admitir que me causaba gracia corregir a todos al decirles "Tonks". Es como cuando les gritaba a los ineptos de mis alumnos, así que tome con singular alegría el trabajo. Terminé buscando el dichoso pastel en la cocina porque era la simple razón por la que habíamos aceptado entrar a ese circo. Lo que no esperaba, fue la reacción tan…sugerente de ella cuando le ofrecí la fresa. Si lo admito a mi mismo, ella es un viento fresco en mi tan sofocada alma. Pero también soy consiente de que no me parezco en nada al tipo de hombre que es Lupin, por lo que no veo como ella pueda interesarse en mi…hasta este momento. El perderme en su mirada mientras lentamente toma entre sus labios la fruta que yo le ofrezco, genera más de un tirón en mi cuerpo…siento algo alborotarse en mi cuando una gota de jugo resbala por sus labios rojos y no puedo evitar detenerle en su escapada y para desviar un poco la atención, solamente puedo decir algo para molestarla, aunque alcanzo a notar como su piel se eriza. Me hago el desentendido, pero al voltear mi mirada encuentro a Albus mirándome con cara de… ¡algo muy golpeable si no la quita en este momento! Afortunadamente el señor Tonks saca algún tema bobo que estoy más que agradecido de continuar. Pasado un rato, Albus parece querer volver a la carga preguntándome acerca de nuestra tardanza y si se debía a la elección de las esferas.

-si Albus, por poco no llegamos porque Nymphadora tardo una eternidad con las bolas.- en mi defensa aclaro que he dicho su nombre porque es la costumbre de molestarla. Salió tan natural que no me di cuenta de que me arriesgaba a ser corregido, así como yo lo hice durante toda la tarde. Ella volteo a verme, pero no sé si fue para corregirme o agregar algo más, pero no fue quien me reclamo.

-Tonks- ambos volteamos a ver a Remus el cual hablo con algo de resentimiento. Lo miramos como a un insecto, me siento orgulloso de haber logrado enseñarle a mirar así, ¡haber quien es el chistoso que ahora se mete con ella!; ignoramos su comentario y volví mi atención de nuevo a Albus.

-¡No tarde una eternidad! Además, tú elegiste al final, no nos entretuvimos por mi culpa.- la cara de sorpresa de los chuchos y los Potter debió ser única, pues Ted soltó una risita tonta- ¡en todo caso debo ser yo la que se queje!

Y entonces lo recapacité y lo noté…ella no afirmo o me corrigió al haber usado su nombre. Pese a que todo el día le digo "NYMPHADORA" solamente para molestarla, en esta ocasión ella lo aceptó sin chistar, como algo natural entre nosotros. Trato de evitar pensar que eso es una señal de alguna cosa que aun no comprendo, por lo que trato de reintegrarme a la sobremesa.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

¡Sobrevivimos a la encerrona! Pese a que inició como una tarde de té muy incómoda, me dedique a ignorar a cualquiera que no fuera mi padre, Albus o el actual martirio en mi vida. Sé que Severus se detuvo a decirles algo a mi padre y al director, y por la cara que pusieron no fue nada…ligero. Espero que lo que les haya dicho, los haga desistir de volvernos a engañar así, no me gusta estar bajo presión. Regresamos a casa por el camino corto, no teníamos muchas ganas de pasear. Todo el rato le había dado vueltas en mi cabeza al hecho de que no corregí a Severus, aunque pudo deberse a que quería humillar un poco a los que tanto nos han lastimado a los dos…pero esa respuesta no satisfacía de todo a mi inquieta conciencia…al entrar a casa no pude evitar preguntar lo que me llevaba dando vueltas toda la tarde…

-¿Por qué me dices Nymphadora?- su cara de sorpresa fue breve, pero ahí estaba. Trate de no flaquear y sentirme intimidada por el que alguna vez fue mi temido profesor de pociones.

-Porque así te llamas- simple, verdadero y tan…insatisfactorio.

-Pues no me gusta, dime Tonks…solo a la loca de mi madre se le ocurre ponerme ese nombre tan feo- me di la vuelta para desaparecer de su vista, mi cabeza sobre excitada estaba comenzando a delirar.

-Eres un regalo- su frase me descoloco y regresé mi mirada a él. No me moví, esperando que continuara- Etimológicamente hablando, en griego, "nymph" significa ninfa y "dora" significa regalo, así que Nymphadora quiere decir "regalo de las ninfas" y ninfa es en la mitología griega, el miembro femenino de un grupo de espíritus que se encuentran en la naturaleza y tienen la habilidad de cambiar de forma…así que…tu nombre no puede ir más acorde contigo.- y en ese momento lo supe. Más allá de su coraza negra y de dolor, abandono y sarcasmo, había un hombre capaz de amar…tal vez capaz de amarme…mi corazón late tan rápido que lo puedo sentir en todo mi cuerpo, como un flujo a punto de reventar. Sus palabras fueron parcas…sin emoción…pero el que él sepa que significa mi nombre es…arrollador. Debió ver que me he quedado congelada sin nada que agregar, por lo que se muestra un poco resentido y sigue hablando, solo que ahora parece escupir las palabras- pero si a si lo quieres, te diré Tonks.

No…eso no es lo que quiero. Me acerco de nuevo a él hasta quedar a menos de 20 cm de su cuerpo, y levanto la vista para quedarme de nuevo hipnotizada en sus ojos tan profundos como el infierno. Parece sorprendido por mi repentina cercanía, así que decido jugármelo todo por el todo…me pongo de puntitas para acercarme más a su rostro y él inclina la cabeza hacía mi, mis manos se deslizan desde su pecho hasta los hombros a la par que las de él descienden por mi espalda hasta posarse en mis caderas. Sus labios a milímetros de los míos me incitan solamente a decirle –para ti, soy Nymphadora- antes de cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y posar mis labios sobre los suyos, sellando así, nuestra condena.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

_Chan chan chan chan! Pof fin! Después de 10 capítulos un beso! :D _

_La información respecto al nombre no recuerdo muy bien de donde la saque, pero sepan que no es mi invención! Asi que no tomo los créditos por lo que significa, solamente tomo el crédito por lo bonito que suena que Severus le diga a Tonks que es un regalo! Eso me emociona mucho. _

_Bueno, pues espero que les haya agradado, aun no sé como se llamará el prox capítulo, pero les diré que en los siguientes pasará algo inesperado: Remus y Lily se replantean sus respectivas reacciones para con su ex amor. Más intrigas de parte de los merodeadores y la busqueda de lo que en verdad quiere el corazón. Y claro, mucha miel! _

_Saludos a todos! Y que este 2012 esté lleno de alegria y felicidad para ustedes! :D_


	11. Te quiero, después te amaré

_Hola! Yo se yo se que tarde demasiado! Y ya tenía este capítulo desde hace una semana, pero no me terminaba de convencer, al final he decidido colocarlo, ya estuvo bien de espera XD. _

_Es un capítulo de transición. Las cosas comienzan a tomar rumbo, ya veran._

_Ya saben, estos personajes no son mios, no hago esto para lucrar y solamente los hago para divertirme un rato._

_Ahora si, a leer! :D_

**Capítulo11: ahora te quiero, después te amaré. **

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Nos besamos por largo tiempo, aun no puedo creer lo bien que encajamos juntos. Fue con cariño, con sinceridad y afecto. El amor y la pasión aun no se desarrollan en nosotros, pero no veo porque no podemos probar…

Sé que él sabe que los dos estamos muy lastimados en este momento, como para empezar algo serio entre nosotros y no terminar mal. Yo aun tengo que olvidar a Remus y no creo que lo más apropiado sea enrolándome con él…también tiene que pelear con sus propios demonios pero es lindo y reconfortante saber que hay alguien dispuesto a intentarlo…que es capaz de ver lo hermoso en mi…que no toma interés en lo que fue mi sangre o pasado. Porque sé que el que él sepa lo que significa mi nombre puede ser cuestión de vocabulario, pero que me lo haya dicho es casi un acto de poesía romántica. Pese a que soy patosa y desordenada, molesta y desquiciada…él me quiere así…y yo también lo quiero a él.

Quiero pasar la eternidad con alguien que es capaz de decir que soy un regalo, y que al mismo tiempo puede discutir conmigo…que me preste tanta atención que me haya defendido y socorrido en la mesa…que haya estado ahí para mi. Ahora que me doy el tiempo de pensar, recuerdo mi predicamento de hace mucho tiempo…cuando era estudiante.

Era una joven estrafalaria, demás esta decirlo. Fue el tiempo que me gustaban "los chicos malos" y como toda rebelde sin causa…sentía atracción por mi oscuro y tosco profesor de pociones…llevaba ya unos años en el cargo, cuando entré a la escuela…y mi más oscuro secreto era…que casi repruebo la materia porque no podía mantener enfocada mi cabeza en otra cosa que no fuera esa presencia tan imponente, tan perturbadora…me gustaba sentir el terror de saberlo detrás de mi, viendo como echaba a perder una vez más mi caldero. También fue el tiempo que deambule más por las mazmorras…y que curiosamente rompí mi record de castigos…razón por la que me hice amiga de Bill Weasley, tan buen niño que era el Premio Anual pero tan rebelde como yo. El punto es…que tuve un enamoramiento platónico con mi profe…Severus Snape...

Cuando lo reencontré ya era otro ante mis ojos…y aunque yo seguía siendo joven y estrafalaria, me decanté por las virtudes de Remus…ya sé que no vale la pena, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que hubiera pasado si…pero el hubiera no existe. Y no cambiaria a mi pequeño Teddy por nada. Por absolutamente nada.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

No sé que me llevo a dejarme arrastrar por la pequeña ninfa…pero no es momento de arrepentirme. Sabemos que este no es el mejor momento para el amor…y espero haber dejado claro a esos dos metiches que dejen de papalotear a nuestro alrededor… si ya es difícil conquistar a alguien en circunstancias normales y nótese que nunca lo hice, es aun peor bajo nuestra situación actual: dolidos con nuestros amores terrenales, chantajeados por nuestros "padres", atacados por nuestros rivales y muertos. Fabulosa situación para el amor…nótese mi sarcasmo. Ambos hemos llorado hasta que el corazón nos quedo seco, y las lágrimas rompieron la piel como el cristal. Pero no hay nada de malo en dar una oportunidad más…solo que en lo particular, me iré con pies de plomo. No volveré a caer en la trampa del amor, sin saber…que ella será arrastrada conmigo.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Albus

Mi muchacho, un hombre tan dañado por su pasado y malas decisiones. Hace mucho que deje de verlo como un hombre que servía a mis fines…todo ese amor no podía ser desperdiciado. Siempre sospeché lo que pasaba en el corazón de Lily. Quiera o no, fui su mentor, y como siempre prediqué…el amor es el arma más poderosa…e impredecible. Lily lo convirtió en un escudo, y Severus en su motor de vida. Remus como meta a la eternidad y Dora como coraje para pelear por un mundo mejor. Todo eso hizo el amor…y solamente en 4 personas que cambiaron el rumbo de la guerra…y como ellos hubo muchos más.

Querido Tom…si solamente hubieras entendido esto desde un inicio, siendo niño…tanto dolor hubieras ahorrado al mundo, y a ti mismo.

Pero no pensaré en lo que dejamos en el mundo terrenal…no vale la pena, y esta es simplemente nuestra siguiente gran aventura. Sé que Severus me ha pedido mantenerme al margen…pero conozco a mi gente…y Sirius, Lily, Remus y James no se quedaran tan tranquilos…unos por celos que no han superado…y los otros por rechazo a que la persona que tanto los amo, los aparte de su corazón. Quien diga que las almas humanas son perfectas, está equivocado…pues es esa parte de nosotros la que nos lleva a cometer locuras por el sentimiento. Puede ser mi imaginación, pero se vienen tiempo difíciles para mi niño…y su regalo de las ninfas…jejeje.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Ted

Cuando Albus mencionó el poderlos espiar en su casa…me pareció una invasión a la privacidad de mi niña. Ahora no puedo más que maravillarme con la idea, pues fui testigo del acto más curioso de este mundo: las palabras dulces de Severus Snape. Ahora no me queda duda, de que él es el mejor para mi niña. Conozco a mi sangre, y sé que esto es simplemente algo que ya existía. No puedes unirte a alguien como si nada... sé que mi pequeña niña vivirá feliz cuando supere su dolor…y los problemas que pueden venir.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar de vigilarlos a ellos, pero los otros 4 podrían ser un problema. Albus y yo tomaremos cartas en el asunto mi niña…sé que tendrás tu final de cuento de hadas…porque no mereces nada menos. Duerman los dos…que esto acaba de empezar.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Lo más raro de todo, es como terminamos en la misma habitación…el beso no se hizo más intenso…pero ya no pude estar sola. Con la mirada le suplique que no me abandonara…y él me entendió sin palabras. Tomo delicadamente mi pequeña mano entre las suyas, y me guio a su habitación. Pensé que querría que durmiéramos ahí y de pronto me inquieto un poco. Pero solamente tomo su pijama y nos condujo a mi habitación.

Ahora, acostada frente a él, mirando sus profundos ojos negros, no puedo más que maravillarme. Ha corrido el velo que siempre evitó que los demás vieran en sus ojos. Veo el dolor y el cansancio que su alma carga, y lo comprendo. No puedo esperar…soy inquieta e impertinente por naturaleza…quiero que me ame con esa intensidad…quiero que sea capaz de ser el agente de cambio en una guerra solo por su sentimiento por mi…ahora siento como el amor que me profesaron no era nada comparado con este.

Jamás seré Lily Potter…jamás podrá amarme así…porque sé que haré que me ame aun más a mi…y yo le corresponderé…seré reciproca en el sentimiento…ahora no amaremos solos…nos amaremos entre los dos.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Recuesta su cabeza contra mi pecho, coloco mi mano en su espalda, acercándola un poco más. Su cabello blanco se enrosca entre mis dedos, como una extensión del sentimiento que me pide no dejarla sola. Ella es mi bálsamo para el dolor…yo también seré el suyo. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de comprometerme en cuerpo y alma a una mujer…la única que me interesaba no me correspondía…pero haré todo lo posible por comprometerme en alma a la pequeña musa que es Nymphadura…porque puede ser que ella sepa enseñarme a amar de verdad…son excusas ni pretextos…sin rechazo ni odio…porque ella no esperará que me equivoque para abandonarme…

Antes de caer dormido, con la suave presión que significa ella sobre mi, solamente agradezco en silencio a ese viejo terco…por obligarme a abrir los ojos…y darme cuenta de que aun tengo mucho por lo que luchar…y esta si es mi lucha personal. Me dejaré conquistar por esta hechicera…y yo la arrastraré al lado oscuro…de mi corazón.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

_Bueno, estos tórtolos ya están encaminados y han aceptado darse una oportunidad, poco a poco se dará algo de eso no hay duda...pero... chan chan chan chan! Ahora vienen los celos! No les a pasado que después de una relación de micho tiempo y cuando termina dices "Ya no me importa lo que haga, el punto es que seamos felices"? Pues eso mismo dijeron Remus y Lily pero nooooooo! Así no funciona siempre el corazón...es difícil aceptar que quien te amo e idolatró por tanto tiempo deje de sentir eso por ti, o decida dar oportunidad a que algo mejor suceda. A veces las personas somos algo caprichosas...ya veremos que pasa! :D Bueno, les prometo que no tardaré tanto en subir el próximo capítulo! _

_P.D. en el cielo se está llevando a cabo una investigación así tipo policiaca para saber respecto a una denuncia anónima que habla de "espionaje en video" a algunos inquilinos. Si usted sabe algo, por favor de comunicarse con Gabriel el ángel dejando un review, para levantar alguna queja o denuncia. XD _

_Saluditos!_


	12. No dejes de amarme

_Hello Mundo! XD aquí estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo de esta curiosa historia! :D_

_Cómo les dije al final del anterior, los chuchos y los Potter no se toman a bien la insipiente relación de Severus y Dorita! He aquí las reacciones y altercados de lo que avecina una gran tormenta! _

_Como dicen... "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"... bueno, pues en este momento...chan chan chan chan! Aplica pero si perfectamente! XD _

_Ya saben, estos personajes no son mios, no gano dinero por hacer esto y es solamente con el fin de divertirme y a ustedes también! :D_

_Ahora así, a leer!_

**Capítulo 12: No dejes de amarme**

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Lily

Fue rápido…más rápido de lo que esperaba. No creí que ella fuera a significar tanto para Severus, al grado de ser desagradable conmigo. Ahora que James duerme, podré meditar un poco más respecto a lo que paso el día de hoy. Los gestos, las caricias y las miradas dicen más que 1000 palabras…se han entendido muy bien, y aunque siempre pensé que lo único que yo quería era que él también fuera feliz…ahora me doy cuenta de que…no estoy dispuesta a permitir que deje de amarme.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Remus

Sirius es un perro celoso. No le gusta compartir lo que él considera es suyo. Y yo no puedo evitar que me guste como cela mi amor. Como se queja de Dora a la mínima oportunidad por haber tenido el descaro de entrar en mi vida, y darme algo que para él era imposible. Aunque Sirius no lo acepte, le afecta terriblemente que yo haya encontrado otro amor, pasajero pero al fin y al cabo otro amor; con el cual di vida a un niño precioso…y que aparte de todo…es más o menos Black. No tiene la cara para reclamarme, pues el siempre desfiló frente a mi con otras personas, tantas que seguramente ni entre los dos recordaríamos la lista completa. Pero mi preocupación actual no son los celos de Sirius, o su velado reproche por tener un hijo…en este momento no puedo dejar de pensar en Dora.

Cuando los pusieron juntos, pensé que sería provechoso para ella el tener un amigo…a final de cuentas, ella no trataba mal a Severus en la Orden…Cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir esta tarde por donde iban los tiros en esa bizarra relación. Y aunque lo comenté con Albus, el pareció no darle importancia como si ya supiera…como si ya lo hubiera visto venir.

El amor de Dora es diferente al de Sirius. Ella si quiso estar conmigo…es más, me persiguió hasta que lo logró…No tuvo problemas en defender lo que sentía frente a quien se opusiera y siempre fue complaciente conmigo…un poco patosa si era, pero a final de cuentas yo podía hacerme cargo de esas pocas cosas que a ella le fallaban. Fue una excelente compañía, y me cuidaba sinceramente después de mis transformaciones… Sirius…simplemente era el mismo. Prefería ir detrás de una falda corta que en tomar un poco de sol conmigo… era yo quien buscaba pasar un rato más en su presencia pues el siempre buscaba la compañía de James… jamás mencionamos lo que había pasado entre nosotros, aunque si me mimaba más que a los demás… ahora que tengo por fin a Sirius… extraño a Dora… y no estoy seguro si estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV James

Lily cree que no me doy cuenta de algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que pese a todo lo pasado aun siente algo por el imbécil de Severus. Probablemente no es amor, pero si es un cariño que ella difícilmente dejará pasar. Sé que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en la escuela, probablemente ella no estaría conmigo…sé que yo contribuí a romper su corazón y después curarlo, pero eso no me asegura que él fue superado. Lily no es egoísta por naturaleza, pero sé que se había acostumbrado a espiar de vez en cuando a Severus, cuando él más triste estaba de su destino. Le conmovía verle llorar de dolor sobre nuestra tumba… le gustaba ver como se empeñaba en castigar a Harry por ser igual a mi y por atreverse a tener sus ojos… se muchas cosas de Lily que ella misma no sabe. No es capaz de dañar a alguien sin motivo… pero sé que un motivo para dañar es considerar que alguien suyo es arrebatado de su lado… supongo que es un trauma por lo pasado hace tantos años…por lo que sé…que ella no les pondrá las cosas fáciles a Severus y a Tonks… ¿qué papel debo tomar en este drama?

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

POV Sirius

Ser la oveja blanca de una familia negra no significa que soy un santo. De todas formas sigo siendo Black. Fui criado para serlo. No fui el que todos hubieran querido, pero si fui digno de ser recordado y repudiado a partes iguales. Soy único.

Y ahora me encuentro ante un predicamento de titánicas magnitudes…no le reclamé a Remus el haber procreado con mi sobrina…pero eso los ha dejado ligados para siempre. Remus no es 100% mío… Nymphadora tiene una pequeña parte de él…y no soy tan idiota como para hacer algo directamente en contra…si soy celoso, pero no enfermo…y sé que si hago algo estúpido Remus no me perdonará…decisiones, decisiones, decisiones… ¿Qué hacer para evitar que el corazón dividido de Remus lo haga querer seguir manteniendo cerca a mi sobrina de esa manera?

A la mañana siguiente me dirijo a casa de mi querido Prongs… es mi compadre y sé que puedo contar con él cuando tengo problemas. Lily no se encuentra pues ha ido a buscar su madre para ponerla al tanto de lo que sucedió allá abajo…entro a la casa y James está sentado meditando algo. Eso si es raro…

-ehh Prongsi, ¿qué te pasa?

-hola chucho…pasa, siéntate…- me coloco aun lado de él, pues aun esta pensativo… ¿tendrá algo que ver con la reunión de ayer?- Lily aun quiere a Severus…- Bien…eso no me lo esperaba.

-y te preocupa que Lily vaya ha…

-no- suena muy seguro, aunque triste…-ella sería incapaz de engañarme, pero se lo mucho que el amor de ese tonto significa para su ego femenino…

-te entiendo amigo…a mi me pasa igual…- y ahora yo tomo la pose de meditación y James la de sorpresa- Remus no quiere dejar ir el amor de Nymphadora…

-bueno… ¿tuvieron un hijo no? Siempre estarán atados…Remus te ama a ti…eligió estar contigo…no te va a dejar…o piensas que él si…

-no- ¡sueno más seguro de lo que estoy!- pero sé que si no soluciona pronto lo que siente…siempre se interpondrá en nuestra relación…

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato…meditando…y de pronto… una idea ilumina mi mente

-¡Ya sé que haremos!

-¿Qué?

-¡Juntaremos a Snivellus y a Nymphadora!

James se ha quedado con la boca abierta, ¡si yo sabía que mi idea era magnífica! Pero antes de que pueda continuar, él se bota de la risa…

-jajajajajajajajajajaja…pero…pero…jajajajajajaja... ¿cómo crees que ella se va a fijar en semejante adefesio?

-¿Tu esposa se fijo no?- James dejo de reír. ¿Ya no le pareció tan chistoso no?

-Tienes razón…habrá que espiarlos…

Salimos a merodear un rato, para ver si lográbamos encontrar pistas para nuestro tan brillante y poco elaborado plan. Llegamos a su edificio, y decidimos pasar directamente a la parte recreativa del mismo. Una alberca con palapa y algunos camastros es lo que encontramos. Cual es nuestra sorpresa al ver que nuestro plan era obsoleto.

-¡Qué cosas! ¡En serio ella se fijo en el adefesio ese!- James no pudo quitar la cara de idiota al verlos darse un beso. Inocente, sin mucho roce, pero un beso en toda regla. Ahora que lo veo bien, físicamente no está tan mal…lo único que yo le quitaría sería la cabeza. Y ella, pues ella no importa como sea, de todas formas lo puede modificar a voluntad.

-¿Ves? ¡No estamos tan errados! Ven, ocultemos tras esos arbustos.

Nos tiramos pecho tierra tras unos arbustos cercanos a donde ellos nadaban despreocupadamente…riéndose…en serio eso es raro. Los espiamos por un tiempo, y nos dimos cuenta de que lo que vimos en la reunión de ayer no fue simple actuación…realmente se quieren.

-aun no se aman…

-¿y eso que Prongs? Ya el primer paso esta dado…no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

-si serás tonto…mira- sacando unos binoculares de sabrá Merlín donde, me señala unos arbustos que quedan justamente frente a nosotros…

-¡tómala! ¡Pero si son Remus y Lily! Ellos también los están espiando…

-shhhhh! ¡No grites chucho! ¿Qué no ves que nos pueden oír? ¿Qué crees que estén tramando?

-averigüémoslo- saque mi esfera de cristal la cual tiene algo único. Si me concentro mucho en alguien a quien amo, puedo escuchar lo que dice y sucede a su al rededor.

_-Lily…no se si esto es buena idea…_

_-Shhh…caya, que nos van a escuchar…_

_-Pero Lily…esto es espiar y no sé que castigo podamos tener por esto…recuerda que ambos hemos decidido ya con quien pasar la eternidad y no es algo que podamos cambiar…_

_-Ya se…pero sabes perfectamente que no es por eso…no es como si los fuéramos a engañar…_

_-No…yo sé que no…pero…nosotros ya tenemos nuestra vida…_

_-Remus…vas a permitir que te olvide…que tu lugar sea suplantado por Severus? Ellos nos aman Remus…solamente están juntos para evitar la soledad…_

_-¿Si es así porque no los dejamos y ya?_

_-¡Por que yo no voy a permitir que Severus le entregue el corazón a alguien que no lo apreciará! ¿No dices tu mismo que ella aún te ama? ¡Solamente se van a lastimar cuando se den cuenta de que aun no nos olvidan!_

Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿quién lo diría? Mi madre siempre dijo: Cuídate de una mujer despechada, nunca sabes con que saldrá. ¡Cuanta razón tenía mi madre! ¡Que el diablo la tenga en su satánico averno!

-¿oíste chucho? ¡Lily se ha vuelto loca! ¡Te dije que era demasiado para su ego!

-Ya lo noté…y también veo que mi Remus no es tan mansito como lo hace ver…

De pronto, James se puso serio…como pocas veces. Se podría decir que casi solemne. Y yo no pude más que igualarlo.

-Sirius…ha llegado el momento…de que los merodeadores regresen con una importante misión…tú y yo sabemos que esos dos no nos caen bien, ¿correcto?

-correcto

-pero tu y yo sabemos que nuestras respectivas parejas pueden ser muy cabezotas y salirse con la suya, ¿correcto?

-correcto

-bien…pues creo que tendremos que evitar a toda costa que esos dos se separen…

-¿Seremos cupidos?- bien, a situaciones desesperadas acciones desesperadas.

-seremos más que eso… seremos Eros y Anteros…los dioses del Amor y la Pasión… justamente lo que esos dos necesitan para olvidar de una vez por todas a Lily y a Remus…

¡Una nueva aventura! Puede que esos dos no sean santos de mi devoción, pero esto se está poniendo bueno.

-excelente Prongs! Pero mi nombre secreto será Anteros…no olvides que el más sexy de los dos soy yo- y no puedo evitar hacer mis ademanes coquetos de mago de revista- para ti esta bien eso de ser Eros… ¡pasaste toda tu juventud persiguiendo a esa mujer!

-Mira quien lo dice, ¡el que paso toda esa juventud desfilando frente a sus narices con cada fémina que te cruzaste!

-¿Ves? A mi se me da la pasión, y a ti el amor… ¡seremos los cupidos merodeadores perfectos!

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

_Chan chan chan chan! Que planes maquiavélicos tienen este par de locos? Que harán los despechados para evitar perder el amor de sus ex-conquistas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo! XD No se lo pierdan!_

_Muchas gracias a montaneriana, sailor mercuri o neptune, Altariel de Valinor por sus comentarios! :D y a todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen comentario! :P_

_Nos vemos! :D_


	13. Merodeando al Amor

_Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo numero 13 de esta historia tan linda!_

_Como recordarán, en el capítulo pasado nos quedamos ante la intriga del despecho de Lily y Remus por no poder afrontar el que sus antiguos amores los superen tan rápido. Por el contrario James y Sirius contra todo pronóstico, serán los cupidos de esta parejita, pues no quieren que sus respectivas parejas triunfen en su afan de separar este amor insipiente. _

_Este capítulo tiene una narración diferente a los anteriores, esto es debido a que para plasmar lo que quería no me acomodaba bien con escribir en primera persona. Espero no se molesten por este cambio, es todo con el fin de hacerlo más ameno. _

_Ya saben, estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero y es solo por diversión._

_IMPORTANTE: "pggg" onomatopeya del sonido que hace el walkie talkie al apretar y soltar el botón. _

**Capítulo 13: Merodeando al Amor**

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Un día en la Eternidad, 9 am. Lugar: Casa de James alias "Eros"

-¡Sirius! ¡Despierta hombre!

-brrbrbrkn oejdhnsojfns…

5 minutos después…

-¡Deja de estar de payaso y despierta!

-pero Rem…5 minutos más…

5 minutos más…

-¡Chucho! ¡Abre los ojos!

-zzzzzzzzzz

-¡Sirius! ¡Verónica Croft te espera en la sala común!

-¿Mande?- Sirius se levanta de un salto y grita aún medio dormido- ¡Dile que ya salgo!- Justo momento que aprovecha James para darle un cachetadón de aquellos que te tiran la cara.- ¿Qué carajos te pasa Prongs? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Lo siento, ¡es que no reaccionabas! ¿Y ojo con engañar a Remus eh? Que te has levantado solo por recordarte a Vicky.

-¡Eres un desalmado! Yo jamás engañaría a Remus… ¡solamente que de vez en cuando me gusta recordar mis viejos tiempos de Merodeador!

-Si bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡no importa! Lily acaba de salir, y vi como se reunía con Remus en la esquina. ¡Lo que significa que ellos ya comenzaron con su plan!

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?- La cara de James es de colección, sin embargo, Sirius se la pierde al estar tan ocupado vistiéndose.- anda, salgamos ya.

-… ¿Cuál es el plan…o gran conquistador merodeador?

-Bueno, primero que nada gracias por reconocer mis talentos, después…pues el punto es vigilar a los tortolitos, vigilar a los otros dos y evitar que logren su objetivo. Salgamos a hacer un poco de trabajo de campo, ¡y no olvides llamarme Anteros!

-Si Sirius…

-¡Que me digas Anteros!

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Caminando por la calle se encuentran "Los Despechados"…

-He estado investigando un poco Lily y ya descubrí más o menos su patrón de actividades diarias…

-¡Excelente Remus! ¡Ahora recuerdo porque de todos eres el que mejor me caía!- Lily salta a abrazar a Remus, se siente con ánimos el día de hoy.

-¡Qué amable eres!...- le regresa el abrazo, pues sabe que ella es la única que comprender la sensación de ver a su otro amor irse con el primero en turno- pero ahora dime… ¿Cuál es el plan exactamente?

-¡Pues el plan es evitar que cometan el peor error de la existencia!-el aire sabiendo y altanero no ofende a Remus, sabe que es cierto lo que ha dicho- Para eso, debemos ayudarles a notar que no se soportan, que las diferencias son insalvables y que no les gustan los defectos del otro.

-Me parece un buen plan…- Y ellos nos son precisamente las dos personas más perfectas del mundo ¿verdad?

-Pues claro, es un excelente plan. Pero ahora vamos, ¿Dónde están en este momento?- él checa las notas que tiene en una libreta. Pasa algunas páginas y checa el reloj de su muñeca.

-En el SuperMarket, haciendo la compra.

-Perfecto…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

El mismo día en la Eternidad, 10:30 am. Lugar: SuperMarket "El último suspiro"

Un malhumorado Severus Snape en compañía de la siempre alegre Nymphadora Tonks, están haciendo la compra de esa semana. Caminando por los pasillos toman lo que les hace falta: pollo (¿otro más?), pasta, cereal, leche.

-Vamos Sev! Hagamos como que se nos olvido comprar esta semana ¿!sí?- los ojitos de borrego a matadero sabe que son una excelente arma contra cualquier incauto…

-no Nymphadora, así que ve y trae- pero no cuenta con que él no es cualquier incauto.

-¡pero no quiero! ¡Comemos casi cada todos días!-

-deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa y trae…- le da unas palmaditas en la espalda para motivarla a ir.

-¡NO!- el vestido corto y ampón que trae la hace parecer una pequeña niña. Aunque su figura desmentiría cualquier pensamiento al respecto.

-Nymphadora…no colmes mi paciencia…- la venita en la frente de Severus comienza a sobresalir por el coraje.

-¡Ja! Como si fuera muy difícil.- se cruza de brazos y hace morritos, ¡ella no quiere comer eso!

-Ve y tráelo o te haré comer doble ración cada día- De pronto su rostro se pone azul y salta a abrazarse al hombre junto a ella.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡No me hagas eso Sev!

-Entonces ve y trae las verduras y deja de dramatizar.

-snif snif snif- se aleja llorando teatralmente- ¡como me maltratas! Iré a quejarme con mi padre, que lo sepas.

-¡huy si, no sabes como tiemblo!- hace el gesto burlón de temblar pues sabe que ella lo nota.

Antes de desaparecer un la esquina del pasillo Tonks le enseña la lengua, en un gesto rebelde e infantil. Severus solamente suspira tratando de mantener la calma. ¡Esa niña iba a terminar volviéndolo loco! Siguió el recorrido para reunir las cosas de la lista, sin percatarse de dos parejas extrañas que lo venían siguiendo. Eligió queso, algunos embutidos y una botella de vino, mientras seguía avanzando.

-Listo, aquí están…-dejo caer en el carrito las bolsas con las verduras, esas cosas que ella tanto odiaba desde niña.- ¿ahora ya podemos ir a la sección de los postres?

-niña insolente, vete adelantando mientras yo termino de buscar las cosas de la lista.

-¡Ok!- se alejó alegremente pues por fin iban a ir por sus preciados postres, cuando calló en cuenta de algo- ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!- grita algo fúrica, y antes de desaparecer por el pasillo voltea a ver detenidamente al hombre frente a ella. Lo mira desafiante y a la par que él levanta una ceja ella recorre su cuerpo con la mano en una actitud coqueta y sexy antes de salir corriendo por sus dulces. El hombre en el pasillo solo puede soltar una risita por lo bajo, mientras que las parejas siguen a Tonks.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

-¿Qué haremos Rem? ¿Viste su cara? ¡Ella lo está engatusando!

-Te recordaré que ella es mi esposa en vida eh, Lily querida, y no es ella quien está haciendo las artimañas, ¡es ese murciélago que la ha de tener encandilada! ¡Ella nunca haría algo como lo que acaba de pasar!

-Bueno, no discutamos, que no es lo importante…

-Cierto… ¿Cuál es el plan?

-hmmm... Severus es un hombre ordenado y le desagrada la suciedad y el desorden…

- Dora es desordenada, caprichosa y propensa al desastre…

- ¿Pero qué podremos hacer?

-vamos, se me ocurre una idea…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

-Sirius, sigue a esos dos y averigua que traman…- James le entrega un walkie talkie- avísame cualquier incidente, yo seguiré a este y trataré de meterle prisa.

-pggg...Ok...pggg

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

-¡Oh pero que alto está!- Tonks está tratando de alcanzar un tarro de "Dulce de leche" que se encuentra en el anaquel más alto.- que raro… ¡la semana pasada estaba en el de hasta abajo!- da otro salto intentando alcanzarlo- pfff… ¿Dónde se encuentra mi príncipe oscuro cuando se le necesita? ¡Seguramente buscando cosas saludables para comer! ¡Con lo que se necesita estando muerto!- salta de nuevo, y ahora logra recorrer más de la mitad del tarro a la orilla- ¡Eso es! Solo un poco más…- un nuevo salto y ahora logra hacer que el tarro se deslice y caiga con tan mala suerte que sabrá Merlín porque el tarro se abre y cae al suelo estrepitosamente, y desafiando a todas las leyes de la física pues salpica todo el piso y alrededor.

-Pero que demon…-tratando de desembarrarse el dulce de leche de la cara, pisa y resbala con el batidero del piso- AHHH!

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

-pggg...¡Eros! ¡Corre! ¡Métele prisa al murciélago!...pggg- están a 1 pasillo del de postres, y Severus está por agacharse a tomar una bolsa de arroz cuando de repente siente un pellizco en la nalga. Algo enojado cree ver a alguien girando por el pasillo y se dispone a ir tras él cuando escucha el estruendo del pasillo de a lado.

- ¡Nymphadora!- corre a dar la vuelta por el pasillo para justo ver la pobre chica hacer aspavientos tratando de mantener el equilibrio. –AHHH!- ¡si será patosa!

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

"¡Moriré!..."- piensa la pobre de Tonks esperando golpear contra el piso, cuando unos fuertes brazos la atrapan poco antes de caer. Ella por inercia enrosca los brazos alrededor del cuello de su salvador y abre los ojos lentamente para encontrarse ante los hermosos ojos de su héroe.- "Severus…"- pero antes de que él o ella digan algo más, una caja de galletas cae sobre la cabeza de Snape acercando los labios de ambos a quedar solamente separados por milímetros, sus respiraciones se mezclan, se pierden en las miradas encontradas y pasa lo inevitable: se besan. Saboreando lentamente el sabor dulce de los labios de Tonks pues esta cubierta del dulce. Al separarse y verse a los ojos, ella tiene un ligero rubor en las mejillas que a él le parece de lo más tierno.

-podría acostumbrarme a esto…- desliza sus labios por la mejilla recolectando algo más del dulce y se vuelven a besar, profundizando cada vez más.

-yo también…- ahora es ella la que se lanza contra él, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, comenzando el beso más intenso y pasional que han tenido hasta el momento.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

- pggg...¡Buena esa Anteros! ¡Las galletas nunca fallan!...pggg

- pggg...¡Lo se!...pggg

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Marcador:

Eros y Anteros: 1 / Los Despechados: 0

Ganador del Round:

Eros y Anteros! WIN

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

_Y bueno! Este es el fin del capítulo! XD la verdad a mi me mata de risa imaginarlos detrás de Sev y Nymph todo el día! XD y esta es el primer round apenas! :D tengo en mente algunas circunstancias chuscas y lindas, pero se aceptan sugerencias! :D Sobre todo para las que logren ganar "Los Despechados" que son las que me han costado un poquito más! :P _

_Muchas gracias por leer! :D gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios! :) me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir colocando capítulos :D así que espero que me digan que les pareció este capítulo! :D_

_Besos, abrazos y buenas noches! :D_


	14. Ganaste la batalla, no la guerra

_Hola! Cómo están? Bien? Mas o menos? Mal? Pues yo estoy muy cansada, y aburrida aquí en la oficina, donde en estos momentos no hay nadie! O sea cómo?__ Pero bueno, aprovecho este tiempo para subir este nuevo capítulo de la historia. _

_Nos habíamos quedado en que James y Sirius habían logrado echar a perder el primer plan de Lily y Remus... ¿qué pasará ahora? Chan chan chan!_

_Este capítulo tiene una narración diferente a los anteriores, esto es debido a que para plasmar lo que quería no me acomodaba bien con escribir en primera persona. Espero no se molesten por este cambio, es todo con el fin de hacerlo más ameno. _

_Ya saben, estos personajes no son míos, no gano dinero y es solo por diversión._

_Ahora sí, a leer! :D_

**Capítulo 14: Ganaste la batalla, no la guerra.**

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

-Lily, ¿no te dio la impresión de que nos vigilaron todo el día?- Unos agotados Lily Evans y Remus Lupin descansaban en uno de los tantos grandes espacios abiertos y verdes con árboles y pajaritos que había en el más allá.

-De hecho…ahora que lo dices…pues si, tuve la sensación de que nos espiaban.- Lily se acostó de lado para poder ver de frente a su compañero de penas.

-¿qué crees que haya pasado?- El semblante de Remus estaba algo preocupado…

-tengo la impresión de que lo que hicimos hoy fue saboteado por alguien más… ¿quién estaría interesado en molestarnos?- ¿Quién podría darles competencia?

-Los Merodeadores.- Remus no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Él mismo era uno.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Si son nuestras parejas! Cómo crees que…-Lily meditó un momento, recordando flashes de bromas pasadas, las constantes persecuciones de James, las zancadillas a Severus, el millón de veces que ella se desespero de todo eso…-bien, tienes razón, los merodeadores están detrás de esto…pero… ¿Por qué?

-Celos…- levantó los hombros, afirmando que era la única opción- es lo más lógico, puede ser que ellos saben más de lo que creemos…de todas formas, hay una manera de comprobarlo…-Remus tenía una idea.

-¡entonces vamos a eso!- Lily se levantó enérgicamente. Si James y el chucho están detrás de esto, la van a pagar muy caro…

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Algunas averiguaciones después…

-¡Malditos chucho y bambi del demonio! Han decidido fastidiarnos, ¡Aunque eso signifique ayudar a Snape! ¡Esto es inaudito!- Remus estaba que aventaba fuego por los ojos. Tantos años diciéndoles que dejaran en paz a Severus, que se comportaran como adultos, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué decidieran hacerlo justamente cuando a él menos le conviene? ¡Más… impresentables no podían ser!

-Tranquilo Remus…como dicen… "Los trapos sucios se lavan en casa…" tenemos que hablar con ellos…sacarles cualquier idea rara que tengan…y evitar que sigan molestando a nuestros planes…- la mirada de Lily era muy reveladora…era hora de demostrar la razón por la que habían logrado atrapar los corazones de los dos cazadores de mujeres del colegio… miró a Remus tratando de transmitirle la idea, y a los pocos segundos, la mirada de Remus cambió: el lobo oculto en él resurgió con toda su fuerza, y esa fiereza y locura se notó en su mirar…- la guerra comienza…mi querido Lobito…

(N/A: CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN!)

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

James venía entrando a la casa, había sido un día extenuante: vigilar y ayudar a su enemigo de la infancia y juventud debido a que su loca esposa se siente despechada, era agotador. Aun más si uno de sus mejores amigos se une a ella debido a que su difunta esposa ha decidido unirse al murciélago grasiento, que de murciélago y grasiento solo le queda el nombre; y juntos deciden emprender una guerra en contra de la nueva unión. Aunque no se sorprende: ser uno de los dos más grandes casanovas de la escuela deja muchas cosas, incluidas las experiencias bizarras de ex parejas celosas y rencorosas de la nueva conquista. Recordaba una principalmente escabrosa donde Leticia Trewick había mandado a la enfermería a Rose Brown debido a una muy mala experiencia con un perfume come carne…o la ocasión que Casandra Westbrook prendió fuego a la túnica para el baile de Navidad de Constance Harrington, porque descubrió que ella había hecho que la plantara en la fiesta de Halloween. El hecho en sí no era impresionante, pero lo es sí resulta que lo hizo mientras estaban todos reunidos en la cena previa. Le dio un escalofrío, sabía lo que puede hacer una mujer en sus momentos desesperados…pero algo que no debía olvidar, es que su mujer era la bruja más inteligente y malditamente astuta de su generación. Sabía que el momento en el que ella se enterara de lo que hacían Sirius y él, la reacción no sería bonita…y tampoco entraría en razón… ¡Demonios! ¡Si le tomó cerca de 6 años admitir que realmente si quería tener algo con él!

-James…

La voz de su amada esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos fatalistas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el tono de voz…cadencioso, sensual, insinuante…peligroso. Levantó la vista a la escalera, donde ella se encontraba. Ataviada con un batín de seda roja que le llegaba por encima del muslo…y unas botas altas de cuero negro hasta la rodilla.

-James…has sido muy travieso hoy…me has estado espiando…

¡Verga! ¡Lo descubrió!

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Sirius no podía creer su mala suerte: Remus no era una persona de naturaleza celosa…pero el lobo si. También era territorial, poco dispuesto a cambiar las costumbres y amante del status quo. Y si el lobo en Remus consideraba que se salía de los parámetros aceptables el que él lo espiará e intentará evitar que cometa una locura, entonces estaba en problemas. Y muy gordos. Esa era la única razón de porque ahora él se encontraba atado a la cama con un lobito feroz sobre él, tratando de arrancarle un juramento a base de mamadas donde prometiera no entrometerse más. Pero Sirius también sabía que tenía una carta a su favor: el Orgullo Black. No importaba que le hiciera Remus, sobre su orgullo juraba en este instante que Severus Snape sería la nueva pareja de Nymphadora Tonks, al costo que fuera. Lupin pareció notar su resolución, pues dejo lo que estaba haciendo para proceder a prepararlo para una excitante y violenta intromisión en su cuerpo. No pudo evitar tensarse al sentir los dedos largos y elásticos de su amado en el interior de su cuerpo, pero inmediatamente se soltó: mejor poner de su parte y disfrutar, pues venían tiempos difíciles.

Antes de que Remus invadiera plenamente su cuerpo, ambos se miraron a los ojos. La determinación de no ceder se vio reflejada y rebotada en ambas miradas. Y con una estocada se dio por iniciada oficialmente la guerra del amor.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

James tuvo que escapar para poder seguir adelante. Después de una maravillosa noche de sexo peligroso y salvaje, Lily le había puesto un ultimátum: o se apartaba, o no más sexo. Había sido la decisión más difícil de su vida…aún más que la de huir y esconderse en la casa bajo un encantamiento fidelio, más que afrontar la traición de Peter, mucho más difícil que dejar de perseguir a Lily generando con eso un cambio de actitud por parte de ella…todo eso junto y a la infinita potencia no era nada comparado a la difícil decisión que tenía entre manos. Pero no dio marcha atrás. Sabía perfectamente que Lily estaba pasando por una etapa, y él no podía ayudarla estando a su lado y permitiendo que pasara sobre la felicidad de otro. Aunque ese otro fuera Severus. Besó intensamente a su amada esposa, y salió rápidamente de la casa sin mirar atrás, no lo soportaría.

-¡James, muchacho no te desanimes!- caminando iba por la calle, cuando una misteriosa y conocida voz lo asustó y sacó de sus ensoñaciones…

-Albus! Yo…no…- ¿qué podía decir? Realmente se sentía de la patada…

-no te preocupes…sé que ha pasado… y estoy orgulloso de ustedes.- James vio un brillo especial en los ojos de Albus…algo que siempre resultaba inquietante.

-pues gracias…aunque no sé si lograremos que…- ¿Realmente valía la pena todo esto? ¿Y si resultaba que Severus y Tonks no eran el uno para el otro y pasar toda la eternidad juntos? Albus pareció notar sus dudas, así que le respondió…

-no dudes, ellos ya están en el camino, solo falta un empujoncito, y que esos dos que tienen por esposos no se entrometan…demasiado… ¿Qué te parece si mientras esto se soluciona, te quedas en mi casa junto a Sirius? Él vino hace rato a pedirme asilo, y no tengo corazón para rechazarlo. Podrán ir y venir cuando lo deseen, pues estos días saldré a hacer una… investigación que absorberá gran parte de mi tiempo.- ¿Investigación? ¿De que demonios…digo ángeles hablaba el viejo chocho?

-claro Albus, nos quedaremos en tu casa.- Pero James no es tonto, si le ofrecen casa, ¡la toma!

Al llegar James en compañía de Albus a su nueva residencia, que esperaba fuera temporal; encontró a Sirius en una situación muy parecida a la suya: medio ido, como recordando buenos tiempos; cansado, como después de sexo maratónico, en el cual no tuvo gran poder de decisión…Y entendió. Claro que entendió. Entre hermanos no hacen falta las palabras. Se dieron un gran abrazo, reconfortando sus almas.

Después de un maravillo desayuno y el extraño mutismo de Albus, ambos merodeadores tomaron una siesta. Probablemente Albus les puso algo en la comida, pues durmieron de jalón y sin pesadillas. Ya descansados, recuperados y bien acompañados por su casi hermano, pusieron la cabeza fría: lo acontecido anoche solo podía significar algo…que Lily y Remus estaban dispuestos a fastidiar completamente la relación de los tortolitos, costase lo que costase.

-ganaron esta pelea Eros…

-pero no la guerra…Anteros…

Y con un último apretón de manos, dieron por comenzado el plan…de la revancha.

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

Eros y Anteros: 1 / Los Despechados: 1

Ganador del Round: Los Despechados!

Win: DRAW!

**S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.-S.S.-N.T.**

_Bueno, pues que les digo...lo bueno es que se quieren no? XD Ahora si se las verán negras James y Sirius! Lograrán ayudar al amor de Severus y Nymphadora? Sobrevivirán al desprecio de Lily y Remus? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos! No se los pierdan :P _

_Nota: Draw es empate. Creo XD_


End file.
